


The best story of my life

by Neukenroth2007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babyrebekah, Babyvictoria, Dress shopping, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, German words, Germany, Humor, James cordon - Freeform, Late Late Show, Loss of Virginity, MetGala, My First Fanart, Pregnancy, Romance, Songs, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Wedding, Zendaya - Freeform, gala - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, v card
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neukenroth2007/pseuds/Neukenroth2007
Summary: Hey!Reader name : KatharineReader BFF: LeniHey I m Katharine, and my Best friend Leni and I got Harry styles tickets, but this whole concert changes our lives for ever.And we find out what just a little song does with a single person.ENJOY!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, I finally got my Harry Styles tickets, for which I waited over two hours to get.  
My best friend and I were going to Munich, where the concert would take place. We were so excited to see Harry.  
After we checked in our hotel. We went to town.  
Leni and I were going to our usual spot in Munich, while we were walking I see a very familiar face. I looked directly at the person, who stood across the street. I couldn't t believe my eyes, it was Harry fucking Styles.  
I have no idea what to do I can’t just go to him and say „Hi!“, but it is my chance to talk to him. What am I going to do? I was so stressed that I didn't t even notice that Leni was shaking my arm.  
„ Katha !“, she screams in my ear.  
I turned my head and saw that she was starring at me with a worried look.  
„Is everything okay ?“, she asked.  
„ Leni there is Harry styles !“  
„What, where !?“  
„Across the street, in the grey hoodie“  
„ Go talk to him, he is you fucking celebrate crush !“  
„What, I can’t just talk to him, that would be strange, I don’t want to be like a weird fan“  
„If you are not going to talk to him, you may miss your chance. You always wanted to be his wife.“, she told me.  
It was true, he was one of my very first crushes, but I can’t just talk to him. But I have to, so I nodded to Leni, and make my way across the road, I had no idea what I was going to say.  
Now he was standing like 2 feet from me.  
„I can do this“, I told myself.  
I walk up to him and slightly tap his shoulder. He turned around and I looked directly into his beautiful smargd green eyes.  
„ Excuse me, sir. Do you know where the tube station is ?“, I asked with my best British accent.  
„ No, I just arrived in Munich, sorry“, Harry said with his deep voice, which makes me shiver.  
„ Oh really, then welcome to Munich, I hope that you like it here, it is one of the most interesting cities where I 've ever been, and believe me I've been everywhere“, I said with a small smile.  
„ Yes I really like it here, it is awesome. Are you from England, because you have a beautiful British accent ?“, he asked with a little grin on his face.  
„ No, I m from Bavaria. But I 've been to the UK a few times. My sister lives in London so we come to visit her very often. And thank you very much for the compliment, if it even was a compliment“, I responded awkwardly with a huge smile. He is not the first person, who said that my English is very good. When I was younger my family and I visited a lot of different countries, so my parents said that my English had to be perfect.  
„So are you like from England, because you have that beautiful accent, too ?“   
„ Yes, I am. I m from a small village near London .“, he says.  
„OH really that is great, well have a nice day in Munich", I said.  
„Can I ask you a question, sir, it is quite funny“, I asked with a huge grin on my face.  
„ Sure whatever you want, but“, he said and made a pause which made me quite uncomfortable   
„ Don t call me Sir, I'm not that old“, he continued with a smile on his peachy lips.  
„ So, It is quite funny, because you really look like a very famous singer, I'm not sure what his name is, I think Shawn Mendes.“,I say and of course, I knew who he was, I just want to play with him a little bit.  
He looked at me with shook in his eyes, I don’t think that was what he expected me to say.  
„Actually , I m not Shawn. But, Yes I am a singer“, he says a little bit awkward.  
„ Oh I am so sorry, but when you say that you are not Shawn than you have to be Harry Styles, Wow that is a pleasure to meet you mister Styles.“, I said in a very surprised voice.  
„ Oh please, darling, don’t call me Mister or Sir, but it is a pleasure to meet you too … „  
„ Katharine“  
„… To meet you to Katharine“, and then he took my hand and softly kissed the back of my it.  
I think that I’m going to pass out, Harry fucking Styles just kissed my hand, and called me darling, I m NEVER going to wash that hand again.  
„Wow“, did I really just said that out loud.   
He lets go of my hand and opened his lips :  
„ So are you like a fan ?“, he asked me and still didn’t break eye contact.  
"Do you want like a picture or a hug ?“, he offered me.  
„ No, thank you I don’t that to be pushy, in Germany, we call that „AUFMOPFIG“ and Yeah, I'm actually a fan of your work, I just think that you are a great man and a gentleman and I really like your songs and also I loved it when you were in one direction, so I was a little bit sad when you left the band.“  
„ Wow that is really nice of you and, wow, you are really following me since 2016? And may I ask you how old you are ?“,  
„ Yes, I do follow you since I was little girl, and I m 20 years tomorrow.“, I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 5 pm, Wow how long did I talk with him?  
„I m so sorry but I have to leave but I think that a see you tomorrow ?“, I said nervously.  
„You are going to the Concert ?“, he asks very happily.  
I just noded.  
„So I see you tomorrow“, he said.  
„ Yes, but I don’t think that you will see me, because our tickets are in the last rang, I was really sad but at last, I got that tickets so I can’t complain, I guess, but it would be totally awesome“, I said without looking into his eyes.  
„ Okay I understand, and may I ask if you have your tickets or do you have to pick them up ?“, he asked me   
„ Yes, my best friend and I are going to pick them up .“  
„ So what was your full name again, Katharine ?“, he asked me with this grin that I would kill for.  
„ My full name is Katharine Victoria Betz“, I respond.  
„ A very beautiful name, so that you don’t want a hug or a picture can I ask you for one ?“, he asked me.  
„ Yeah sure, why not“, he took me into his strong arms and I could feel every muscle of his chest underneath his hoodie, I melted into this hug he took his phone out and took a cute picture of us.  
After that, we said dramatically goodbye and I ran to Leni, who still was standing at that same place where I had left her.   
„ What was it like? You have to tell me everything“, she screamed at me.  
„ I m going to tell you everything when we are back at our hotel, Becki, don't worry, and did I mention that Harry fucking Styles kissed my hand and called me darling “, I screamed.  
„ No he did not, did he !“, She asked and I saw that her eyes will fall out.  
The walk to the hotel was nice we talked about the meeting and what we were going to do tomorrow, but in fact, today was indeed the best day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in a huge crowd, with a thousand people around me.  
„I met a very interesting girl yesterday, and it is her birthday today, so let's sing happy birthday“, Harry styles said while standing on the stage. And then he started singing.  
„ Happy birthday to…“  
„ Katha!, wake up!“  
I yelled up in surprise, my best friend Leni just screamed directly into my ear. This was just a dream, damn it!  
„ Leni, the fuck , why are you waking me up?“, I said with terror and anger.  
„ Katha, it is fucking 2 pm! Happy birthday! you, have to wake up or we might be late for the concert don’t forget we still need to go shopping and we need to pick up the tickets.“, she told me.  
„ What it is 2 pm, wow I slept very long“, I said while hugging her, and then she bumped me into the shower, and turned the cold water on.

~ TIME SKIP~

Now we were standing at the ticket office, ready to go to the concert.  
We waited about 45 minutes in the queue and then it was our turn.  
„ Hey, two tickets for Katharine Betz, please.“, I said to the women in the counter.  
„ Uhhh, you must be very lucky, you got first rang tickets and even backstage tickets, wow where did you get those?“, she told me excitedly.  
„ What !“, I yelled.  
„ Is everything okay are that your tickets?“, she asked.  
„Yeah sure, she is just very excited it is like her birthday present“, Leni said and I was really happy that I had her by my side because I was so overwhelmed. Who gave us those tickets?  
We went inside the building and went to the security guard to check our tickets. When we showed us our seats and said that he will pick us after the concert up, so we can go backstage.

20 minutes later the light turned down, and that was the sign that the concert would begin. And then out of nowhere Harry made his way to the stage and said „hello“, and then he began to sing. Wow, it is amazing the light the music and the atmosphere, everything was perfect, we were so near to the stage that we even could touch his Chelseas , there were very soft and when my fingertip touched the soft fabric, he looked down directly into my eyes, smiled and waved at me. While that was happening Leni throw a yellow scrunchy in his face.  
He was very surprised and had a cringe face when he took it and placed it on his wrist. And continued with the concert.  
At the ending of the concert, he took his guitar and his mic.  
„ Hey, everybody, thank you very much for coming it is a pleasure to perform here. And we have already come to the end, unfortunately, but before we leave I have to sing a very special song to a very special girl I met yesterday, and it is her birthday day today so everybody sing happy birthday to Katharine with me.“, he said with a huge smile.  
When the music started and everybody began to sing, wow the was epic and the whole song long we didn't break eye contact.  
When the lights turned out everybody made their way to the exit, but we didn't, the guard came to us and took us backstage.  
Leni and I were super excited, but when the curtain went down we didn't see what we were expecting we saw a bunch of blonde hair. And then I recognized who the hear belonged to it is, Niall Horan.  
Leni wasn’t the biggest fan of 1d but she liked them and I always said if I’m going to marry Harry she is going to marry Niall and we both will life in Beverly Hills, in the same neighborhood.  
I was just looking at him and then Harry came out and began to walk in our direction. He had a big grin on his face.  
„ Hey Katharine, nice to see you again“, he said to me, and turned to face Leni.  
„ And you must be Leni, the girl that throws a scrunchy at me thank you very much, it is a pleasure to meet you“, he said calmly and politely.  
„ It is also a pleasure to me“, she responded.  
„ So this is Niall, but I think you know that“, he said a little bit shyly.  
„Hey u must be the girl Harry could stop talking“, Niall said and I couldn’t believe my ears, Harry talked about me.  
„ And you must be her beautiful best friend, Hi I’m Niall“, he added and faced Leni .  
„ Hey I’m Leni, and it is a pleasure to meet you too“, Leni responded.  
Leni and Niall, started to talk (Flirt) and that was why Harry and I went to the nearby couch.  
„ Can I ask you a question?“, I asked nervously.  
„ Sure, love“, he answered.  
I still think that I will pass out whenever he calls me love or darling.  
„ Did you gave us those tickets?“  
„Yes that would be me, where they, okay, and I hope that I didn't  
sing that terrible “, he joked.  
„Yes, there were perfect. And your shoes are very soft“, I said with a little laugh.  
He just gave a little laugh and then he searched for something in his pocket and took a little black box out of his trousers.  
Then he opened the box and there was a little rose gold bracelet with a little diamonds, in it.  
„Happy Birthday“, he whispered again.  
„ Oh Harry, thank you very much but I can’t take that, it looks so expensive and you didn't have to buy me something, like, you know me for like 28 hours“, I responded.  
„ But you have to take it it is your Birthday, and I don t know why but I would like to get to know you if it's okay“, he said a little bit uncomfortable.  
„ Oh I would love to get to know you better, that would be very nice.“, I said with a huge smile on my face.  
„ So do you want to take your present or what“, he said, smiling.  
Then he took the bracelet, took my wrist, and attached the bracelet, it fitted perfectly.  
„ Thank you so bloody much“, I said and took him into a bone-cracking hug. He just hugged me back. I don’t know how long we stayed in that position, till my watch vibrated.  
I stood up and made my way back to Leni and Niall, who were standing VERY close to each other. When we made our way back to them Nial asked in which hotel we are staying and how we got to the concert?  
„ We are staying at the Kempinski Hotel in the city center and we got here by train it was a pretty rough ride“, Leni answered.  
„ You are staying at the same hotel as we are, if you want he can give u a lift“, Harry offered.  
„ You don’t have to, you know „AUFMOPFIG“, I said.  
„ Oh don t be silly, darling, it would be a pleasure for us“, Harry said.  
We all agreed and made our walk to the car, which was a few blocks away because the fans would find it and Maybe do something with it.  
I forgot my jacket at the hotel because I thought that it wouldn't be too cold. But it was pretty cold for the evening and I was just walking in my thin shirt, and don’t know if I was shacking, because a second later Harry laid his jacket on my shoulders.  
I was just smiling, why me I wasn’t anything special.  
As we were walking our hands brushed and Harry slowly took my hand into his big hand. It was warm and soft.  
„ I could get used to it“, I thought.  
The walk didn't last that long, so a few minutes later we were standing in front of a beautiful white Jaguar.  
Niall and Leni hopped in the back seat and Harry and me into the front ones.  
While Harry was driving he still doesn’t let go of my hand.  
When we arrived at the hotel, Harry rushed to my side of the car and opened the door for me. What a gentleman he was.  
Then we walked straight to the elevator and made our way up.  
„ So on which level are you ?“, Harry asked.  
„ We are on the 4th one and you?“  
„ We are at the penthouse on the top floor.“, he responded politely.  
When the lift stopped on our floor Harry and I went out but he was still holding the lift.  
„ So when are you leaving Munich ?“, I asked a little bit sad.  
„ Tomorrow evening“, he said, „So, do you want to eat lunch with me in some café, tomorrow?“, he asked me.  
„ Yeah I would love to“, I said so happy that I could jump up and down like a little ball.  
„ So I wish you and Leni a beautiful evening and …“, Harry started and leaned forward, that there we were only a few centimeters apart. But then :  
„ Wait a sec, where is Leni“, I interrupted him.  
We turned around and saw Niall and Leni kissing.  
„ What the hell, Leni !“, I yelled.  
Then I rushed to her side and pulled her down to our hotel room and said good night to Harry and rushed to the door.  
„ Leni, the fuck , why are you kissing Niall!“  
„You said that I have to make a move“, she said annoyed.  
„ But not now, know him like for 2 hours“, I yelled.  
„ Just because you didn’t make your move on Harry. Doesn’t mean that I can’t get Niall.“  
„ Just because I'm not a bitch like you and don’t make out with every guy u just meet.“  
„ Just that I’m not a little gray mouse like you and not to shy to kiss a fucking boy.“  
And then there was a knock on the door.  
„ Shut up there is someone on the fucking door“.  
And then the door opened.  
„ Ehh girls is everything okay, like you are screaming very …“Niall asked but got interpreted.  
„Shhhhh“, I yelled at them.  
„ Don't shhh me, bitch“, Leni yelled back.  
„ I wasn't even talking to you, I was talking to him“, I yelled back.  
„ Do you need some help or something“, Harry asked.  
„ Oh please, piss off!“, Leni and I screamed at the same time.

~TIME SKIP~

P.O.V Harry 

„ Wow mate that was pretty cool to kiss her, I didn't expect that you were that type of guy“, I said to Niall while we were in the lift.  
„ Yeah, I didn't expect that too, but I guess it just happened.“, Niall answered awkwardly.  
While Niall and I were going to our hotel room he heard a VERY loud noise, it was like a door was shut very roughly and then there were very loud voices.  
I stopped and turned to Niall,  
„Hey, do you mind if we go to the girls and look if they re okay, they sound pretty upset.“,I asked Niall.  
He agreed and we made our way down. When we were walking in the corridor we heard screaming.  
„ Just because I'm not a bitch like you and don’t make out with every guy u just meet.“,Katharine shouted.  
„ Just that I’m not a little gray mouse like you and not to shy to kiss a fucking boy.“Leni shouted back.  
Then we made it to the door and I knocked.  
We heard another loud voice.  
„ Shut up there is someone on the fucking door“.  
Then the door opened and we saw Leni and Katharine.  
„ Ehh girls is everything okay, like you are screaming very …“Niall asked but got interpreted.  
„Shhhhh“, Katharine yelled at us.  
„ Don't shhh me, bitch“, Leni yelled back.  
„ I wasn't even talking to you, I was talking to him“, I yelled back.  
Did she really just shed me?  
„ Do you need some help or something“, I asked.  
„ Oh please, piss off!“, Leni and Katharine screamed at the same time.  
„ I think we should leave them alone“, Niall suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

„ Hey, Leni Im really sorry , I didn't mean to say that“,I said to Leni.  
„Friends?“  
„Friends.“ ,she replayed and took me into a hug.  
Then we got ready for bed.  
„ U know,I still can’t believe that this is happening“,Leni said.  
„Yeah it is just…,I don’t even know how to explain that … and did I mention that Harry asked me to get lunch with him tomorrow ?“,I told her.  
„No he didn't ,“ Leni said so happily.I m very thankful that I have her in my life.  
„And he gave me this beautiful bracelet today as a birthday present.“,I said exited.  
„ Wow it is beautiful …“

~TIME SKIP~

We woke up from a knock on the door and than:  
„ Room service !“, a female voice exclaimed.  
„Coming !“ ,Leni scouted back.  
She made her way to the door and opened it ,and there was a young women with a big plate of food, she placed it on the small table and went out.  
„Katha!,Wake up we got some food you sleepy wallaby “, Leni yelled,  
„Did you order any food?“ , she asked me.  
„ No ,I didnt ,did you ?“I asked her.  
„Nah, me neither“  
I looked at the big tablet with food and noticed two small peaces of paper with our names.  
„ Look there is a letter for you !“, I said to her .   
„And one for me“

Dear Leni,  
How are you , my darling ?  
Do you want to go to the cinema at 4pm with me . The Jaguar will wait for you .

Love,   
Niall 💕

Dear Katharine ,  
Good morning ,sweetheart.  
Is our lunch still on ,if it is, meet me in the lobby at 3pm.

Lovely greetings ,  
Harry xoxo ❤️  
❤️ 

We were so exited ,so we decided to go shopping but before we had to stop at our usual ,Star-buck ,to get our usual drinks : A pink drink ,and a mango dragonfruit refresher.  
After we got our drinks we went to the mall . Leni bought a very nice sweater and white Air Force and a black leggings.  
And I bought a fancy dress from Ted Baker and some black high heels.  
„Oh crap, it is 2pm and I have to go to the hotel to get ready“, I thought.  
Leni said that she will just wait in the hotel till her meeting with Niall.

It is 2:55 pm I said bye to Leni and made my way down to the lobby.  
I put my hear in a high pony tail and added just a little bit make up.  
When I arrived at the lobby I couldn't find Harry , but than someone tipped my shoulder , and there was standing Harry ,in some nice trousers and a beautiful blues.  
„ Hey , Wow you look stunning“, he said and hugged me ,he also gave me a bunch of some beautiful flowers.  
„ Thanks ,you don’t look bad yourself“, I said and saw a small blush on his cheeks .  
„ Are you ready to go ?“, he said while offering me his arm .  
I took it and we took a taxi and drove to a nice restaurant nearby.  
When we arrived at the restaurant ,Harry opened my door and lead me to the restaurant ,to the opening desk,  
„ A table for 2 For Styles“, he said to the waitress.And she took us to our table. She gave us our menus and went.  
„ So … did you two like the breakfast.“, he asked.  
„ Yeah , we did, it was delicious, thanks you very much“,I answered with a smile.   
„ You're welcome ,so… can I ask you a question ?“, he asked me.  
„ Yeah sure“  
„ So we are friends?“  
Did really just Harry fucking Styles asked me it we were friends. I wanted to answer but we got interpreted by the waitress, who took our orders.After that,I answered his question .  
„ Sorry, so… yes we are friends,I guess.“, I said softly smiling at him.  
„ That's nice , do you mind if I ask you for your number.“, he asked me nervously.  
„ Yes ,sure ,give me your phone I can type it in“, I said.  
Did really he just asked me for my number ?  
He gave me his phone and I typed the number in.  
We spent nearly 3 hours just talking and eating .It was amazing.  
„ Oh for gods sake, I m so sorry Katha, but our plan is living in 1 hour I think we should get going.“  
„ Yeah let me just pay for the food“, and said and asked for the bill.  
„ What no I invited you ,so I’m going to pay!“,he protested.  
„You sure?“, he nodded : „ Thank you very much , you did so many things to me but I can get any revenge“, I joked.   
„ You just make me very happy that is all“, he said.  
After he signed the check. We made our way to the airport where we would meet Niall and Leni.  
The whole drive I ve been very sad I just can’t believe that this beautiful dream is over but I had to be strong he is just a celebrity ,by whom I wouldn't have a chance…

~P.O.V Leni~

When Katharine made her way down to the lobby I was still sitting on the couch and was watching some Tik Toks.  
The next time I watched at the time it was already 3:15 pm and I had to sprint into the shower ,made my make up and get dressed very quickly.  
After I was ready to go I went outside and was looking for the Jaguar .And than I saw the beautiful black Jaguar standing in front of me. The chafer opened the door and there was sitting Niall.  
„ Hey what’s up, are you ready ?“, he asked me with his beautiful Irish accent.  
„ Yeah sure“, I said and got into the car.  
The ride to the cinema was very comfy and the whole ride he hold my hand, after 15 minuter we arrived.He walked to my side of the car and opened the door for me.  
We went inside, While we were standing in the queue for our tickets a lot of girls were whispering   
„ Do I have something in my face“, I asked my self.But than I realised that I was standing with Niall Horan ,so it wasn’t a surprise that they were talking .Then it was our turn ,Niall ordered two tickets for Maze Runner , some nachos and a cola light for me.  
When we made our way to our sits in the last rang.It was quite empty.  
As soon as the film began Niall put his arm around my shoulders, it felt very strong and comfy.  
When the film ended we got a message ,that his plan will leave soon, so we made our way back to the car.  
30 minutes later we reached the airport ,we were a little bit to early so Katharine and Harry weren’t here.  
„ So Leni,can I have your number ,so we can chat or something“, Niall asked me.  
„ Of course !“, I said and gave him my number.  
10 minutes later we saw Harry and Katharine walking towards our direction.

~P.O.V Normal~

As soon as we reached Leni and Niall everything went like in a flash.  
It was time to say goodbye to the boys.I hugged Niall first and said bye ,than it was Harrys turn.  
„ So I guess this is the end“, I said with glossy eyes the tears were coming .  
„ Oh no,darling ist isn t a good bye it is just a „ See u later „“, Harry said and took me into his strong arms .I never wanted to leave these arms.  
Than there was an announcement:  
„ Plane A145 to LA is ready for boarding“  
Now I felt the tears come out.  
„ Oh please don’t cry ,that makes me sad too“,Harry said and took me into another hug.   
„ I will text you“, was what he said .

~Time Skip~ 

I wrote him every day but he never called me back …


	4. Chapter 4

It spent two months, two months with no call and no text from Harry.  
„Who could I be so naive?“ , I thought,  
„ He is a star and I m just an ordinary girl“  
„ But why did it worked out with Niall and Leni ,they were like, a couple, even if they didn't want to admit it.“  
Leni was now in Bamberg because she was going to University there, and I was still in Munich because my University for actresses was there.I missed her very much but I know that she is very happy with Niall.  
Valentines day, was soon and all my friends were talking about their perfect boyfriend.  
One day I got a very interesting text from Leni:  
„ Hey, Katha, I m going to Munich on Valentines day I have a surprise for you“  
It was already in two days, wow I missed her so much, but a surprise, what could it be, she just wrote me that she bought a cool car but that couldn’t be the surprise.

~TIME SKIP~

It was Valentines day and Leni was coming with the surprise. I was very excited to see her . She arrived at the evening at my flat.  
„ Leni !“, I shouted and ran to her and hugged her very tightly.  
„ I so fucking missed you“, she said and hugged me back.  
When we got in I asked her:  
„ So, where is that surprise you told me about“  
„ You will see“, she said with a grin,  
„ I think we should go to a nice pub I found it isn't that far away and there is live Musik“, She told me.  
„ Yeah, sure, let s get drunk“, I joked.

At the time of 7pm we got ready to go to the pub, I put some jeans and a nice top on.  
When we arrived at the pub, we went to the bar stand and bought some drinks and danced a little bit.  
Then the light and the Musik, suddenly was turned down. Then the man, who the pub belonged to came on stage.  
„ Hey, guys I hope you are having a great evening. Now we have two really famous singers here, and it is a pleasure for me to have them. Big applause for the half of one direction“, the man said.  
„what does 1d do in here, wait a minute that means, that Harry will be here, I have to get out of the pub“, I thought and tried to rush to the door, but the crowd was pushing me farther. Then Niall and Harry went on stage.  
„ Wow,I missed him terribly“, I thought.  
„ Hey everybody, I'm Harry and this is Niall ,it is a pleasure to perform here tonight and we are here to surprise a person, that I really love, but also really hurt because I couldn’t manage to give any attention. I'm really sorry. This song is for you Katharine “, Harry said.  
„The next song was for me, and he couldn’t manage to answer, what the hell does that mean ?“, I asked myself but I got interpreted by loud music I knew: It was One thing from One direction.

„I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race“, Harry sang and then Niall joined.

„Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing“

Then everybody in the crowd sang along.

„So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing“

Everyone was now shouting and clapping, I could take that any more I had to get out of here.But the crowd was pushing me even farther to the stage.

„Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing"

Then everything went in a flash I was standing at the edge of the stage and Harry came nearer, looked me into my eyes, took my arm and pulled me onto the stage, he was still holding my arm and was looking directly into my eyes while he sang the next lines:

„So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing"

„You've got that one thing“

It was like he sang the sang to me, while he sang he didn't break eye contact, he just slid his arm from my arm to my waist and hold me tide.

„Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing“

„So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing“

At the last lines, he leaned his forehead to mine and then hugged me very tightly. At first, I was just standing there like a tree I didn't move a muscle. I was just flashed did he really came to Germany, sang a song in a pub for me just that he could say sorry, wow no wonder that he is the dream of every female creature. After I realized that he did that for me, I threw my arms around his neck and pressed me harder against him.  
„ I m really sorry“, he whispered into my ear. I got shivers down my spine as his lips touched the tip of my ear.  
The crowd was screaming and applauding, some people were even recording.   
„ Wait a sec, people were recording! What if they going to post it on the internet.“, I thought and panicked.  
„ Harry !, I think that we should go off stage some people are recording“, I whispered.  
„ Oh, is that making u uncomfortable. I m sorry“, he apologized and pushed me off stage.  
„ Oh Harry, it is not a problem for me but maybe it is like one for you because they see you very close to just a girl“, I said and added:   
„ And please stop apologizing“  
„ What do you mean with “Just a girl“ you are not just a girl, you are an intelligent and beautiful young woman, why would ever I be ashamed of you“, Harry said and I thought that I would cry, no one has ever said anything nicer to be before.  
We were now backstage so no one could see us so I thought, that I will take my chance. The moment I was looking into his smaragd green eyes and slowly leaned forward, just a few inches before our lips would touch, Niall and Leni screamed our names.  
„ Harry, Katharine where the fuck are you, you two love birds“, Niall joked and Leni laughed drunkenly.  
„You know sometimes I really hate them, they always interpret us by the best part“, he whispered into my ear, even if I didn't see his face I could imagine his huge grin on his face. I just let a small laugher out.

„ We are here guys“, Harry said and took my hand in his big one, I never wanted to let go of it.

~TIME SKIP~ 

While we were sitting in my flat, I asked the boys:  
„ Guys, did you like ordered, a hotel room?“ , I asked them. They looked at each other and then Harry said:  
„ Ehm, darling Leni said that we could like, sleep here, well I mean, if it is a problem we could find another place…“, Harry said nervously and a bit ashamed.  
„No no no, it is fine, so I guess Niall and Leni take the guest room or Lenis room and we take my room, is that okay or do you guys want to cheer a room?“ , I asked them.  
No, Leni and I take her room and you two love birds take your room“, Niall said quickly.  
So I guess we should lay down“, Harry suggested.  
„ Yeah sure“, I answered and lead the way.  
So I showed Harry my room and found out that I don’t have any sleeping clothes.  
„ Harry, I think that I have to wash some of my sleep shirts first because I don’t have any.“, I explained to him and blushed.  
„ You don’t have to … you know …“, he said.  
„What do you mean, “I said playfully and stepped a few backs forward to him.  
„ I mean that you could have a shirt of mine“, he said.  
„I know that it is late but maybe we should continue where we were interpreted.“, Harry said and slid his arms around my hips and pressed me against him and began to lean forward. And when just a few seconds our lips touched I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips on his and closed my eyes. It felt incredible, it felt like little fireworks, his lips were so soft and they tasted like watermelon. He slid from my lips to my neck. And I realized that he slid his hands under his shirt and took it off. Now I was starring at his bare chest, I could now see every single tattoo on his muscular torso. Even if I wasn’t the biggest fan of tattoos but that was different.  
He gave me his shirt and I made my way to the bathroom to get changed.  
When I was standing in front of the mirror with Harry's shirt on, I could smell his nice cologne. I realized that the shirt wasn’t that long it was barely covering my butt, because he was just a bit higher than me, but what should I do.  
When I got out of the bathroom, I was expecting that Harry would be in bed but he was still standing at the same place.  
„ So do you want to go to sleep“, I said shyly.  
He just nodded and blushed as he saw me in his short shirt.  
We went to bed and I felt, that he put my arms around my shoulders and allowed me to lay my head on this strong chest.  
„ And I m sorry again that I didn't answer I don’t know but maybe you gave me your wrong number.“, he said.  
„ Oh I m sorry that could be happened.“  
„It is fine, the only thing that is important is that we are together now“, He said and kissed the top of my head.  
„And how do you even got the idea ?“  
„ Leni gave me your number so I got your location and she made the rest of the plan“, he said smiling.  
„ Yeah she is pretty incredible“, I said.  
„And I have a surprise for you and I need to ask you a question“, Harry said nervously.  
„Sure ask“  
„ Are we like … I don’t know … are we like a couple now?“, he asked.  
„ Well I would love to, so if you want that, we could be a couple.“  
„ I would love to“, he said and kissed passionately my lips.  
„ And what is the surprise?“, I asked him.  
„I think that I 'll tell you tomorrow, you might be too excited,“  
„ Oh please, just say it“  
„ Okay .. we invite you and Leni to go to Beverly Hills with us“, he said.  
„What…“  
„What“, I heard Leni scream from her room …


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V Leni

~ TIME BACK~

After we said goodbye, Niall and I wrote all the time.   
When I had to go back to Bamberg I was sad because I wouldn't see Katharine for a while. She wrote me every day about good things, but she also was frustrated, because Harry never answered his phone maybe a month later, I decided to text Niall and ask him what was wrong with Harry.  
„ Hey babe, do you know why Harry doesn’t respond to Katha s texts and calls“, I texted him.  
„ Hey, love, I was just going to ask the same, he is really sad, could you like send him her number, again maybe she gave him her wrong number“, Niall texted back.  
„ Yeah sure I 'll send it now“, I wrote.

„ Hey Harry, that is me Leni, I just wanted to give you Katharine s right number“, I texted Harry and sent him the right number.  
„ What do you mean „right“ number. I thought that she doesn’t want to talk to her anymore, I m so stupid she will never forgive me“, HARRY texted back.  
„ Don't worry, Haz. She 'll forgive you and I have the perfect plan“  
„Oh really? You have to tell me!“, he answered.  
„ Are you free on Valentines day?“  
„Sure, but what do you have in your mind…“

~ LITTLE TIME SKIP ~

When I made my way to Katha s flat on valentines day, I was so happy, I would see my best friend, my „Boyfriend „ and a good friend. When I arrived she ran to me and took me into a tight hug.  
Then I told her about the pub and the „ Live Musik „, she agreed and we made our way to the pub.

After the man from the pub said some worts, Harry and Niall came on stage, I realized that Katha was trying to rush to the door but the other people were pushing her on stage. The whole song Niall was making eye contact with me, I was very happy to see him again I waved at me and then he waved back. After the song ended I was standing at the bar, when two strong arms surrounded my waist.  
„ I missed you, darling“, Niall whispered into my ear and placed some kisses on my neck.  
„ Do you want something to drink, maybe some champagne ?“, he asked me with a grin.  
„ Do you want me to get drunk, Horan“, I asked playfully.  
„ Maybe …“  
„ I 'll take some“, I said.

After a „ FEW “ drinks, we made our way to look for Katharine and Harry. When we were at the backstage room, Niall shouted:  
„ Harry, Katharine, were are you two love birds“, then I laughed drunkenly, did he really called them „ Love Birds „  
„ We are here“, we heard Harry scream.

When we arrived at Katha s flat we disused where the boys would sleep at the and Niall was sleeping in my room.

„ So do you want to go to bed or do you want or watch a movie or something“, I asked Niall.  
„ Yeah a move sounds nice“  
We were watching Titanic because thought that it might be romantic and it was my favourite movie.  
When the film came to the scene with the car, I was getting a little bit uncomfortable, but then Niall slid his arm around my shoulder and lead my head down on his chest, and than he kissed my head.  
A few minutes later, he said:  
„ So I have to tell u something“  
„ Are you breaking up with me“, I asked.  
„ No of course not“, he said and pressed his lips to mine.  
„ Like Harry and I 've been talking and we thought that you and Katharine might want to go to Beverly Hills with us…“  
„What …“  
„What…“, I heard Katharine shout from across the flat.  
„ Of course we are going to LA with u“, I said and kissed him roughly on his lips …  
~ NORMAL P.O.V

Did that really just happened? Did Harry ask me to go to LA with him wow I was totally overwhelmed?  
„ So what do you say“, Harry asked me nervously.  
„ I…I…I don t know, please don’t get me wrong, love, but I m still University and I can t just skip it or I had to find a job or something…“, I responded.  
„So you are studying, to become an actress, so I think that I could find you a job in some small sitcom or something … would that be fine?“ He asked me.  
„ What Harry you can’t do that, it is too much“  
„ It is not I m doing that because I love you, why don’t you want to understand that?“, he asked a little bit frustrated.  
„ I just don’t know how to react to my feelings, all of this dating stuff is new for me okay, and then,you came and say:“ Ej I love you that is why I m giving u a job at the broadway“, no that is not going to happen, I never had a fucking boyfriend before, okay?!“, I didn t even realize that at I was screaming and tears were floating down my cheeks,I sprang out of the bed and ran to my bathroom.  
I set there for maybe 10 minutes, when the door opened, fuck I forgot to lock it. I knew that it was Harry but I didn’t want to look up,I was ashamed he didn t do anything wrong I was just… I don’t know.  
„ Hey …“, he said and sat down next to me.  
„ Hey, “I said.  
„I m sorry…“  
„I m sorry“, Harry and a said at the same time.  
„ Can I go first“, I asked. He just nodded.  
„ I m really sorry that I just screamed at you, and sorry that I blame you for anything I did or didn't do and I m sorry for just being … a bitch , that didnt even deserve to have you you are just the nicest person I 've ever met, and then I m being so rude all the time I m sorry okay“, I said that and now the tears were streaming down my face and I was just sobbing than Harry took me into his arms and I lay my head on his shoulder.  
„ I think that it is my turn now…“, Harry started but got interpreted by Leni.  
„What is going on. The fuck what Harry what did you do to my Best friend“, Leni snapped at Harry.  
„ Hey it is fine, really“, I said.  
„Leni where are you, babe? Oh here!, What is happening guys“, Niall said confused while hugging Leni from behind.  
„ I think we need to have a girl talk, Katha!“, she said and pushed me into her room.  
„ So what happened?“, she asked me when we sat on the bed.  
„ I was just getting a little bit emotional, about that all, the Beverly Hills thing, then University and this boyfriend thing it is too much and I don’t think that I can handle that by myself.“, I said and realized I started crying AGAIN.  
„Wow, I 've never seen you that emotional before…“, she said:  
„ But you know that I m here for you and we will get through this together as always, okay?“ She asked me and hugged me tightly.  
„ Yes, we will, thank you for being here for me, I would know what to do if I didn't have you in my life“, I said and say Lenis eyes fill with tears.  
„ That was the nicest thing that you ever said to me before“, she smiled when a little tear slipped down her cheek. I think we spend hours of talking and crying till we fell asleep.  
Then Harry and Niall came into the room to check if everything was okay when they saw us lying on the bed asleep their hearts filled with joy and love.  
„ I think that I ll bring Katharine back to bed“, Harry said and slowly walked up to me and lifted me up. Then he brought me to bed and laid down beside me …


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up , because the sun was shining in my face.When I tried to turn around,I couldn’t because some strong arms were holding me in place.When I realised on what I was laying on, I was laying ON Harry styles. My head rested on his bare chest.I looked up and saw his resting face.He looked so relaxed ,I leaned a bit forward and kissed him.  
Then I realised that he started to groan and ruffed his face and looked down at me.  
„ Hey love“, he said in a gruff voice.  
„ Did I wake you? Sorry“, I said and smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.  
„ Actually,I m the one that has to apologize“, he started.  
„ Harry it is fine, really I just overreacted ,that isn't your fault at all.“, I protested.  
„ But I have to say that…I m sorry ,to take everything so fast, and I m sorry that I overwhelmed you“,he said.  
„ So if you don’t want to go to Beverly Hills anymore , it would be fine“, Harry said in a sad tone.  
„ Nooooo, I ll go to LA with you ,I can’t let Leni go by herself, who know what she is going to do with Niall.“, I joked.  
„ Yeah, that would be awful“, he joked.  
I laughed and snuggled me into his arms.  
We laid there for maybe 2o minutes, when Leni rushed into the room.  
„ Hey do you want to get brunch … Oh wow Katha, you're a wake“, Leni said: „ Normally I have to pull her out of bed if you have a boy like Harry or Niall you would wake up at 6 am , wouldn't you“, Leni teased me with a cheeky grin.I just heard Harry laugh and I pressed my face into his chest, that was so embarrassing. Then I heard the door being closed.  
„ SO is it true ,that you would wake up for me at 6 am“,he joked.  
I groaned into his chest and cuddled me.

~TIME SKIP~  
When we made our way to a cafe near by Leni and I noticed ,that there were a few girls starring at us or at the boys. So I lead go off Harry's hand, first he gave me a confused look a few seconds later there was a huge group of girls storming in our direction. Leni and I took a few big steps backwards.  
When the girls came everybody was screaming.  
„ Harry, Niall, can I get a picture ? Can I get a hug?“ OR even „Can I get a kiss on the cheek?“  
„ Hell, no he isn’t you boyfriend, HE IS MINE“, I thought and realised the anger and jealousy grow inside me,I could feel that Leni had the same reaction, because she was crushing my fingers.  
After they took thousands of pictures and autographs, we were able to go.Harry silently appeared next to me and took my hand.  
When we reached the cafe, we took a table and ordered our food.  
„ So ,when are we leaving to LA“, Leni asked excited.  
„ I could ,call the manager ,that he ll send us a privet jet, so if you want we could be hading in like… an hour ?“, Niall asked.  
„ No I need to go back to Bamberg, to get all my stuff“, Leni protested.  
„ Do you want me to join you ?“, Niall asked.  
„ Yeah that would be great“, Leni said.  
„ So we are meeting in the evening, at my flat, is that okay“, I asked.  
„ Yeah that would be great“

After we ate some delicious brunch Leni and Niall made their way to the parking lot and drove with Leni s new car away.

~P.O.V LENI~

While we were listening to 1d songs , Niall holds my hand.  
When we arrived at my flat, I started packing my things.  
„ Is everything alright, babe ? You look nervous?“, Niall asked me and snuggled me into his arms.  
„ Yes everything is alright, I m just a bit excited to go to Beverly Hills“.  
Then he gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

After we were ready with the packing ,we made our way back to Munich.  
We arrived late, but even if it was late, we ordered some pizza.  
We stayed awake till 3 am and then went to sleep.

In the next morning we decided to go the park.While we were walking there Niall took my hand, I didn’t think about it, but than we saw a flash and Niall I immediately let go off my hand.When we made our way back to the flat to get ready, we noticed that our flight was at 8pm and we had to get going.So we took our things and went out.

~ P.O.V NORMAL ~

„SO what is the weather like, in LA?“, I asked Harry.  
„ Like it is not that hot, but maybe 25 degrees, but if it is too cold for you, you can have one of me hoodies“, Harry answered.  
„ Oh ,k that would be nice“, I said with a little smile.  
I wasn’t sure for how long we were staying there, but I didn't think too long, maybe a week or a half ,I thought.  
After we were ready with packing our bags, we made our way to the airport.A small ,black limousine was waiting for us, so it could drive us to the plane.When we arrived at the plane, we saw a beautiful white colored privet jet.  
„ So the flight, takes about 10 hours, so we will arrive at the Beverly Hills airport, at 10 am ,have a nice stay“, the pilot announced.  
„ Okay girls, so in the back are the toilets and the bar is next to them. And the beds or the couches are here in the front ,if you want to take a nap“, Niall said.  
„Okay guys what do you want to do?“, Harry asked.  
„ I would suggest to sit down and buckle up because the plane is taking off“,I said.  
„ That is s brilliant idea“, Harry answered.  
After the plane took off and we were flying in the sky, we could see Germany from above. Wow it was beautiful , this is the land were I grew up.

„So what do you want to do?“, Leni asked.  
„ Maybe we could play some cards?“, Niall suggested.  
„ Yeah a great idea, babe“, Leni said and gave him a peck on the lips.It was adorable , to she her so happy  
„ Katha, what was the game called again ,which you learned me at the ski camp in 7th grade, I mean the Russian one“, Leni continued.  
„ You mean Durak?“, I asked her.  
„ Yeah that one“  
„ Hold on a second, you are Russian ?“ , Harry asked shocked.   
„ Yeah I am , like my parents are from Russia but I was born hear in Germany, is that like a problem?“, I asked nervously, and took a sip of water.  
„ No no no , I didn't mean it like that… It is cool , so… our kids would be : quarter German, quarter Russian, quarter British and quarter American.“, he said with a smile.  
I chocked on the water.  
„ You okay , love“, Harry asked.  
„ Yeah sure“, I answered quickly.  
Did he really just said that: Kids? Hello!, I m 20 and I m not even finished with University.I know for Leni it wouldn't be a problem ,but for me this is completely out of the question. Yeah okay , I always knew that he wanted kids and yeah I know that he is 33 , but no. If this relationship last long enough maybe in 5 - 7 years we could talk about that.  
I didnt even realised that they were starring at me.  
„So do you want to play ?“, I asked nervously.   
They agreed and I took the cards and gave everybody six cards and explained everyone the rules…

~TIME SKIP~

After we played a few rounds of Durak, I fell asleep on Harry lap, when I woke up Harry had snuggled his arms around me and when I looked out off the window, I saw the Hollywood sign , it was small but you clearly could recognize it.When I started to hop from excitement, I felt the grip of Harry s arms being stronger.  
„ What are you doing“, he asked me a bit sleepy.  
„ We are here !“, I screamed excited.  
„ Welcome to Hollywood, sweetheart“, Harry said and pulled me back into his lap and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

As soon as we landed, we made our way to the car, which was standing on the airfield.  
„ Isn t that totally amazing“, Leni said while she hooked our arms.  
„ It is , I think the last time I was here, was when I was 14 , that is quite a period of time“, I laughed.  
„ I have to show you something“, Leni whispered, and looked back to see that the boys were talking with their manager.  
„Look what Niall got me“, she said and pulled her shirt a bit down so I could see a beautiful heart snapped pendant hanging on a diamond set necklace.  
„ Wow it is beautiful“, I said with big eyes. It looked similar to the bracelet, which Harry gave me on his concert in Munich: It was my birthday and it was quite romantic.

„ So now we are driving to Harrys pace, but first you have to sign here that you like won’t tell anyone about the house and everything“, Niall said.  
„ Sorry but you have to do it , my manager is quite strict.“, Harry added 

After we signed the paper we sat down in the limousine.While we were driving we were looking at the promi news on the TV.  
„ Heidi Klum got married again ,but the top news are coming now…“, 

„Oh what again Is Kendell Jenner pregnant?“, I whispered to Leni and we laughed a bit. 

„Why are you laughing“, Harry asked.  
„Nothing!!“, Leni and I yelled at the same time and laughed even harder.  
… The singers of the boyband, Harry Styles and Niall Horan , were spotted in Munich , where Harrys last concert was, was spotted with a girl, which seamed pretty close, to the handsome singer. And the same with Niall. A few days earlier the „couples“ were spotted in a pub , where the Boys were singing an apology song to „Katharine“, who is Katharine, Is she Harry s girl? And who is Niall s new girl, you will find out first“, the TV said.

We were shocked how could they have found out so fast?   
I checked the news, everything was about:

„ Who is Harrys styles new girl ?“  
„Are we expecting a baby Horran?“

(„ Yes,they do…“,Leni joked whispering into my ear.)  
I gave her the „Katha“ look and she just laughed at my face.

„ When are the weddings ?“

„ Who are these mysterious GIRLS?!“


	7. Chapter 7

After we arrived at Harry's place, we disguised what we were going to now…  
„ So first thing first, where are we going to stay“, Leni asked.  
„ I Would suggest that we go to my place and these little love birds stay at Harry s?“, Niall said.   
„ Yeah, that sounds nice“, Leni said.

After Leni and Niall went, to Nialls. We were in the kitchen, and were baking some cupcakes.   
„ So what do you think about Niali ?“, I asked him.  
„ Yeah, like Niall is one of my best friends and Leni is a very nice person, so I guess I m pretty happy for them“, Harry answered.  
„ Yeah, there are. I'm really happy for Leni, because her last boyfriend wasn't that the best guy, he was like toxic and I m really happy to see her with joy.  
„ So do you need any strawberry for the frosting“, Harry asked while he was entering the kitchen.  
„ Get out off my kitchen!“, I imitated him.  
„ You still remember that ?“  
„ Yeah sure, that was my favorite joke“, I teased him. He smashed the strawberry and the counter, and went directly to me, lifted me up and put me on the kitchen table, just before we were to make out, my phone rang.  
It was Leni, what a surprise. Thank god.   
Harry laughed nervously and went to his office to do some work.  
…

~ P.O.V LENI~

When we arrived at Niall's place, we went to the huge living room and snuggle into a comfortable couch. Because I wasn’t expecting the night to be that cold, I didn t put a hoodie on.  
„ Do you want my hoodie, babe, you're freezing“, Niall asked me.  
„ Yeah, that would be nice“, I said and Niall took off his hoodie and gave it to me. It smelled really good.  
After we were laying there for about 20 minutes, I realized that I forgot my bag at Harry's, so I took my phone out and rang Katha.  
„ It is not a problem lets not brother them, who knows what they are doing right now, we can pick it up tomorrow“, Niall interpreted me and I hang up.

~ P.O.V NORMALE ~

When we woke up and got ready, Harry asked me why Leni was calling, I said that I didn't t have an idea, but probably because she forgot her bag. After that Leni and Niall came.  
„ So what are we going to do today ?“, Niall asked.  
„ I don t know what you're going to, but I m going to do my exams“, I said.  
„ Seriously, your exams, you're in Beverly Hills it can wait, Leni is now by the pool and doesn’t give a fuck about school and you“, Niall said.  
„ Hey mate, chill if she wants to do it, it is fine, she is just a very responsible person. But like I also thought that you maybe wanted to spend some time together…“, Harry said.  
„ Fine, I m coming with you guys, but you mister are going to write them“, I agreed.

„ So where are we going fist ?“, Leni screamed from across the pool.  
„ Maybe you want to go to the Hollywood sign.“, Harry suggested.  
„ So let's go“, Leni screamed excited.

After we sat down in the car, we drove to the Hollywood sign. The rid didn't last long maybe 10 minutes? When we arrived we saw a giant sign, which read: „ Hollywood“  
We were so excited, and jumped out of the car and ran directly to it, I heard and boys scream for us but we actually didn t care.   
When we reached it we took thousands of pictures, we were like tourists, we even asked people if they could take picture of us. After Harry and Niall put some sunglasses on, so nobody could recognize them, they went to us and took some more pictures, it was so much fun, we laughed and sang some songs.  
After the Hollywood sign, we want to the rode drive, it was magical, the dresses, the colors it was amazing, I m sure when I m going to be an actress and I was going to the met gala I would buy my dress there.  
So because, nobody knew us, we went a bit shopping, it was fun, and we didn't even have to pay, they are real gentlemen. After we bought some beautiful clothes we went to Hollywood stars.  
„ Wow that is the place where I m going to get a star“, I whispered to Leni.  
„ Yeah sure, and I m going to be in the next Mailand fashion week“, she joked.  
„Peggy, we have to do a Tik Tok, boys can you please film us with the stars ?“, I asked.  
„ Yeah sure, but hold on a sec who is Peggy or Becki?“,Harry asked.  
„ That is a long story, that is Leni, it is like a joke“, I laughed.  
After we did some renegade dances we were going, back home, but we had to make a little stop, we were going to Harry's favorite Indian restaurant.  
Leni and I ordered some curry with chicken, it was delicious, I think that I have a new restaurant on my „Restaurant top list“.  
When we were ready and of course the Boys paid the bill, we went home.

In the evening, when we all were watching „good omens „ Harry got a text.  
„ Hey Niall, James wrote me, he asks if we want to do some car karaoke and then go to his „late-night show“, do you want to come?“, Harry asked Niall.  
„ Yeah sure, that would be fun, it spent long since we 've been there?“,Niall said.  
„ Yeah, that is true. James is a really nice person, I think that it is going to be fun“, Harry said.  
„ So when are you two going ?“, I asked.  
„ Oh dame it, we can’t just leave you two alone, that wouldn’t be nice“, Harry said.  
„ Harry it is fine, really, Leni and I just do a girl's day, we go swimming in the pool and we ll watch the show live on tv“, Leni said.  
„ You two are the best“, Niall said :  
„ Come on Harry write James that we 'll be there tomorrow“  
„ I m on it“, said Harry while writing the text.


	8. Chapter 8

P.O.V Niall

When I wake up, to the shoot, I saw Leni still sleeping, I didn't wanna wake her up so I gave her a quick kiss and left her a note, and went to Harrys.  
When I arrived, Harry was already ready to go. We drove away, to the studio, the first on the list was, the car karaoke.2o Minutes later we arrived.  
„ Hey mates, what’s up“, we heard James scream from across the studio.  
„ Hey, James“, Harry said. Then he gave us a hug and we sat down in the car. And the show started.

„ Hello guys, in today's karaoke we have two guests, who weren’t here for a long time, welcome Harry Styles and Niall Horran“, James announced.  
„ Hey James, it is a pleasure for us to help you to drive to work, it is always so much fun“, Harry said.  
„ So you guys want to listen to some Musik“  
Then we heard Watermelon sugar on the radio and we began to sing.  
„Watermelon sugar, high   
Watermelon sugar, high…“, after we sang that song :  
„ So Harry, what was your concert like in Munich, we heard a few interesting stories, and that even someone threw a scrunchy at you“, James joked.  
„ Yes it was great, I met a lot of interesting people.“, Harry answered.  
„Yeah sure“ interesting people“, James teased. Harry and I just laughed awkwardly. Then we sang „ Moral of the story“, where I had a part.  
„Some mistakes can be made that's alright that's okay…“  
„ So what about you Niall, if think that you were staying in Ireland, but you visited Harry in Munich, didn't you“, James asked.  
„ Yeah I did, it was quite fun“, Niall answered.  
„ Yeah sure „fun“, James said. And then we sang „what makes you beautiful „  
„your insecure don’t know what for…“  
„So thank you very much for your help, I see you in the evening“, James said and we got out of the car.

~ TIME SKIP~

We were sent backstage, so we were getting ready for the show.  
„ Okay, we are live in 3…2…1… live“, the manager said.  
„Welcome to the late-night show, today we some special guests, Harry Styles, and Niall Horan, some old friends of mine“  
And then we went in, everybody was applauding…

P.O.V NORMAL

While we were watching the show, we were laying in the pool.  
„ So while you two were in Munich, a lot of paparazzi made a lot of photos and a few of them were with some girls, who appeared on many of them, and you even sang a song for Katharine, who is she?“, James asked. We saw that Harry and Niall were uncomfortable with that question.  
„ Katharine is a friends dog, I excitedly tripped over her…“, Harry answered. A dog what, I m not a dog, the fuck ?  
„ A dog seriously, okay and who are these mysterious girls ?“  
„ They are just some fangirls we met, they aren’t important.“, Harry answered.  
It was like a punch in my face: Not that impotent? Then why did they say that we are like a couple…  
„ And what about you Niall, you hold hands with that girl…“,James said.  
„ Yeah I have the same opinion as Harry, and she just took my hand that was all …“, Niall answered.  
Wow, that's it, I thought while I turned the TV off. I jumped out of the pool and made my way to the bathroom. I was so angry at Harry, I actually wasn’t that person cries a lot but I was just that angry that I didn't notice that a few tears were making their way down my cheek.  
And then I didn't realised that Becki, made her way to my side.  
„ Hey it is okay, don’t be that emotional, you know he isn’t worth it“, Leni said while she hugged we very tight.  
„I know I m sorry, I m just so angry I thought that it might be serious, apparently not.“, I laughed.  
„ Hey don’t be sorry that you fell in love, men are like this, and do you remember when my ex cheated on you, you comforted me … so I think it is my turn now“, Leni said and I laid my head on her shoulder.  
„ Thank you, Peggy, love you“, I said.  
„ Hey and would it be a problem if I would stay with you tonight, I don’t think that I can face Harry today without punching dumb his face ?“  
„ No of course not, come on“, Leni said and helped me up.  
The drive to the house didn't last more than 10 minutes. We sat down on the couch and watched some Netflix. After we watched the first 5 episodes of Riverdale, we fell asleep but we were able to crumble to the bed.

~TIME SKIP~

When Harry made his way home:  
„ Hey, love? Where are you?“  
„ Love???“  
„ Love seriously where are you ?“  
„ Katharine Victoria Betz if you don’t come out of your hiding spot, I swear to god,I 'll tear off this fucking house!“  
After that, he took his phone out and called Niall.  
„ Hey mate, I think I lost Katha, I can’t find her?“  
„ Don't worry she is at mine, but she looks terrible angry, so I think that you are going to die, bro“, Niall said.  
„ But u too, did Leni told u that she had a toxic boyfriend and I think that she is pretty sensitive“  
„ Oh boy, do you also want a ticket to New York ?“, Niall joked.  
„ Bro, that is serious we fucked up!“, Harry screamed into his phone.  
„ Yes, we did“  
„ I m coming over right now“  
„ Well, she fell asleep, in my fucking bed!“, Niall exclaimed.

When Harry went directly into Niall's house. And saw Leni and me sleeping, he was so sorry, he didn't have an idea what to do…  
„ Mate, I think you know what we have to do“, Niall said.  
„ But that would ruin their lives, we can’t“, Harry answered.  
„ But we have to, do you want to lose her forever?“  
„ Okay“, Harry agreed …

~TIME SKIP~

I woke up, because I felt, that Leni saw humbling on her side of the bed. The first thing I did, I checked my phone, because it was vibrating like hell. I checked my Instagram it was exploding with new followers. What happened?  
Then I saw what Harry did…

~FLASH BACK~

P.O.V HARRY

„ Okay“, I agreed. I took my phone out and I was looking in my photos for a good one with Katharine, and then I found one, we were standing in front of the Hollywood sign and I was hugging Katha from behind. I went to my Instagram and posted the picture and commented:  
„ Roadtrip with my beautiful girl ✨ ❤️💕 @katha.bxxtz“

Than Niall did the same he showed me a picture, where Niall took Leni piggyback and Leni put her arm up and he commented:  
@le.becker 🦋❤️… my girl

~ NORMAL TIME~

Did Harry really just announced that we were officially a couple, that was quite nice. After I checked all the comments I saw a lot of them like:  
„ Congratulations or very sweet together“, but they're also were comments like:  
„ Oh you bitch, you took my man“, that wasn’t really nice, I just commented them back.  
„ I m sorry, darling, but he never was you man, maybe in your dreams“, I commented and laugh out loud.  
„ What are you laughing at“, Leni said in a sleepy voice.  
„ Nothing, go check your Instagram , Niall posted a picture.  
Then Leni opened it and she could believe her eyes, Niall said :  
My Girl  
How sweet!  
Then I stumbled out of the room to get ready, so I could go back to Harry, but when I passed the kitchen, I saw him standing there shirtless.  
I silently made my way to him and hugged him from behind. He did a strange yelp but then relaxed.  
„ Katha I m really sorry, for all this not important, but we did it because we didn't want you two to be pushed into the spotlight, but I guess now everything is out“, Harry said and turned around to face me.  
„ Hey, it's okay like I ve been very angry with you but it is okay, you did that because you love me, I guess?“, I answered.  
„ Of course I love you, I would give the world for you“, Harry said.  
„ That is really sweet“  
„ Yeah maybe…“  
„ Oh shut up and kiss me already“, I said and pulled him by the shoulders forward. But then I separated.  
„ But do I look, like a fucking dog“, I teased him.  
He just laughed a bit and pulled me into another passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now official, we were officially Harry Styles and Niall Horan's girlfriends.  
„ Were are Niall and Leni, by the way ?“, Harry asked, while were eating some breakfast.  
„ They went for a walk with the dog…“, I answered.

~P.O.V. Leni~

Niall and I decided to go for a walk with his dog.  
When we reached the park, we put our sunglasses on, because the sun was shining, and we didn't want any paparazzi would recognize us.  
Niall and I walk around for about 20 minutes, I was walking with my apple water in one hand, and the other was hocked with Nialls , and in Nialls other hand was the dog.It was quite fancy, to walk like that in the park, but that didn't last long, before the paparazzi came, and made a lot of photos, I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. While we were making the way home, Niall's phone rang.  
„ Hey, what is up?“  
„You two have to come home immediately !“, I heard Harry scream from the other line.  
„ Is she pregnant ?“, I thought.  
„ Yeah, sure we are coming“, Niall said , and hang up.we made our way home, as fast as we could.When we reached the house ,we ran the stairs up, and were looking for Katha and Harry.  
„What is happing, are you pregnant ?“, I screamed at Katha.  
„ What you are pregnant ?“, Harry exclaimed.  
„ No i m not, chill. Not gonna happen today.“, Katha said.  
„ So , what is so important“, I said.  
„ We are going to the met gala!“, Katha screamed excited:  
„ Sorry !“  
„ What , how cool! Katha, you know that that means…“, I said.

„ Shopping“, Katha and I exclaimed at the same time.  
Now we were driving to the rodeo drive, the first thing was, that we made our nails.  
„ So wow we are here , where all the stars are going shopping, isn’t that cool“, Katha said.  
„ Yes, it is. Come on we have to get in“, I said.  
Then we went in:  
„ Hey, do you have two free sits?“, Katha asked the manager.  
„ OMG, your Harry Styles girlfriend , and you are Nialls“, she said while she was pointing at me…  
„ Can I have a picture ?“, she asked us.  
„ Yeah sure why not“, I said and she made a photo.  
„ So two free sits?“, Katha asked again.  
„ Of course , do you want some champagne, ladies ?“,she asked.  
„ Sure, why not“, I said.Then she gave us two sits by the window and gave us a glass of champagne.  
„ So ladies, what colours, do you want ?“, she asked.  
„ Can I get those like in that picture ?“,Katha asked and showed a picture on her phone.  
„ Yes sure what ever you want.“, she said.   
„ And you miss?“, she asked me.  
„ I just take like some baby boomer, with a bit of glitter.“, I answered.

One hour later, we were ready and we had beautiful looking nails.After we paid just the half price, we made our way to the dress shops, but we saw a few people like following us. That was kinda strange, but we just walked forward.When Katha, saw a beautiful violet dress in the vitrine we went in side, she tried it on, She looked stunning, but she wanted to try some more dresses on, and while she was looking for other dresses , I found mine, it was champagne coloured, and had a leg slip , it was beautiful and I didn t thought long and just bought it, we weren’t really looking at the prices because Harry gave us his credit card. After Katha tried thousands of dresses and then decided on the first one, the violet dress. Then we made our way to a shoe shop. We found one, which seemed pretty nice, we went in and were looking around. While we were trying on some shoes, I realised, that there weren’t any people in any shop where we were, it was Saturday normally the shops are full at that time.And than I realised some people standing by the glass door, who were making some pictures of us.Again it was like strange but I think , what our lives would look like now.  
After we tried some shoes on , we bought them. I bought some beige high heels and Katha bought some glitter high heels with a big heel

After we put all the shopping bags, into the car, we went to Starbucks,it was our first time in an American Starbucks, I ordered a caramel macchiato and Katha ordered a raspberry refresher.And than drove home.  
When we arrived home, I gave Katha a lift to Harry's house and then , I drove to Nialls.  
„ Hey ,babe“, I shouted through the hall.  
„ Hey love, let me help you with the bags“, Niall said as he saw me with the big bangs with shopping stuff. Harrys bank account is going to be very hurt.Niall took the bags and put them on the couch.  
„ So how was your day ?“, he asked me.  
„ It was great, we bought some beautiful dresses and shoes and we let do our nails.“  
„ Oh can I see the dress ?“, Niall asked with a grin.  
„ No, not now, tomorrow“, I teased.  
Niall laughed and pulled me into a sweet kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

~ NORMAL P.O.V ~

I woke up, because I heard Harry snoring.  
„ Good morning, love“, Harry said in a gruff voice and pressed his lips on mine.  
„ Hey, Can I ask you a question ?“, I asked him.  
„ Yeah sure“  
„ So is it like a thing when u date Harry styles, or are you always shirtless …“, I asked him with a cheeky grin.  
„Yeah I think that it is ,like a thing… if u want I can pull a t shirt on“, Harry said with a grin.  
„ Nah, it is fine , I guess if it is like a part of dating you. I think that I can make it“, I said and laughed.  
Then he pulled me into his arms, we stayed there for 5 minutes , when I realised what time it was…  
„Harry let me go I have to get ready“, I said.  
„ What ! , it is 1 pm“  
„ But I have to“  
„ But I wanna cuddle“, Harry protested.  
„ No, sunny boy, Mama has to get ready for her appearance“, I joked.  
„ Did you really just called you „ mama“,?“, Harry asked laughing.  
„ Yes, mama did“, I said and jumped out of bed.

After I got ready, I heard the bell rang, opened the door and there was Leni.  
„ Hey, Becki, what’s up?“  
„Hey, not much, just thought , that I come and visit you, Niall is working at the moment“, Leni said.  
„ Sure ,come in, you wanna watch a movie?“, I asked.  
„ Yeah, sure why not?“, she answered.

We sat on the couch and watched the next few episodes of Riverdale.  
„ Why did you think that I was pregnant ?“, I asked her.  
„ I dont know ,… hey did you two had…“  
„ What no of course not… did you two“, I asked her a bit uncomfortable.  
„ Yeah,…“, she answered.  
„ Why didnt you tell me“, I asked.  
„ I think I forgot“, she answered.  
We just laughed for the next 30 minutes.  
„ Oh crap, we have to get ready for the met gala“, I exclaimed.  
„ OMG, yes, I guess I see you in 20 minuted, because I m going to do your make up“.

After Leni went, so she could bring her dress and things.20 minutes later she was standing on the porch with thousands of bags.  
„ So are you ready?“, she asked.  
„ I guess…“, I answered a bit nervously.  
And then she went to work, she did my make up and it looked absolutely amazing then she did hers, which also looked incredible.After we styled our hear, I had a high ponytail with some locks out, and Leni had her hear open ,with some beach waves.  
When we looked at the time, it was already 6 pm and the met gala started at 8pm so we quickly put our dresses on and made some details.And then we heard Niall scream from the garage.  
„ Girls we have to get going“  
„ Coming !“, Leni screamed back.  
„ Are you ready, you look beautiful“, Leni said as she turned to me.  
„ A bit nervous , but I m ready, and you look even better than me“, I replied with a smile.  
And then we made our way downstairs.And then we saw the boys dressed in some handsome smokings: Niall wear a grey on and Harry wear a pink one , they look very handsome.  
„ Wow , you two look stunning“, Harry said.

After that ,we were sitting in the car, and were going to the gala. Normally it would take place in New York , but this year it was in LA, which was pretty nice, because we didnt have to fly though the whole continent.Maybe half an hour later, we arrived , it looked absolutely fantastic , the lights , the colours and all the celebrities.  
„ Do you think that we are going to meet Tom Holland“, I asked Leni.  
„ OMG, that would be so cool“, Leni said.  
And after that our car was surrounded with paparazzis.  
Then a guy came and opened the door Niall and Harry first went out, and then helped us out.  
We were overwhelmed with flashes and people, who were screaming:  
„ Harry a picture , Niall hello“  
But it was amazing.Then Harry pulled me forward with him, when we were finally standing on the red carpet, people also asked Leni and me for a picture.  
„ Hey , can we get a couple photo“, I heard a paparazzi scream, and then Harry immediately rushed to me:  
„ Is it okay if they do some pictures ?“, Harry asked me.  
„ Yeah sure“, I said and posed next to Harry, who slid his arm on my waist.  
After a few more pictures we went to the dinning hall, but where was Leni?She was talking to a man.  
„ So do you work for Victoria Secret , because you look like a model?“, he asked Leni.  
„ No I apparently not but maybe some day“, she replied.  
And then a women came and pulled me from Harrys side and held a microphone in my face.  
„ So how is it like to date Harry, and may I ask you how old you  
Are?“, The women screamed in my ear.  
„ I m 20 a half , and I don’t know it is pretty advantageous, and he is my first boyfriend , so I …“, I started but got interpreted by her.  
„ He is your first one , so that means that you are still a virgin and the age difference is pretty big…“  
„ Ehm…“, I said and was nervously looking for Harry.  
„ Where are you Harry, I need your help!“, I thought.  
„ Ehm, I mean it is some difference in the age , but who cares and I don’t want to be rude, but I have to go now, if you have some questions, you can ask them Harry, Thank you“, I said and went back to were I last so Harry and Leni.  
„ Oh dame it, I lost them, this is going to be so embarrassing“, I thought, and went to the dinning hall.  
I looked for them maybe for 10 minutes but I could find them and then I bumped into someone.  
„ Oh I m so sorry, I m a bit lost“, I said and then looked up, it was Tom Holland, wow.  
„ No problem, love. Hey you are Harrys new girlfriend , welcome in the celebrity family“, Tom said and gave me a little hug.  
„ Thanks, but could you help me to find Harry?“, I asked.  
„ Hey don’t worry , will find him.“  
Then we made our way to the manager, and asked on which table Harry Styles and Niall Horran , were sitting.  
„ Ah yeah, they are sitting on table 107“, the man said and we made our way to it.  
„ Thank you very much Tom“, I said.  
„Your welcome , hope to see you again, bye“  
„ Bye“, wow that was awesome , now I m sure this is the place I want to be and no other…  
„ Katha, we re here“, I heard Leni scream.  
„Thank god you found us , I was so worried“, Harry said and gave me a hug.  
„ Dont worry , everything is alright Tom helped , but I maybe did something wrong“, I said.  
„ What did you do ?“  
„ There was a women and she asked me questions , and I didnt know what to do , so I just kinda answered them but not the privet ones“, I said, just as Harry wanted to say something , Leni interpreted him.  
„ You met Tom Holland , how cool“  
„ Yeah he is very nice“  
„ Okay I think that you didnt tell them like very much so it is okey“, Harry continued and then we sat down and ate some delicious food.

After all the food and a „FEW“ drinks we were going to the after party, I wasn’t that drunk, so as Harry, but Niall and Leni, yeah they were blue, and Leni even suggested if we wanted to play „Never have I ever“.  
I knew that it wasn’t the best idea, because we were playing with: Tom, Taylor Swift ( Harrys ex), Zendaya , Niall and Harry.  
So after a few rounds, which weren’t that extreme , the questions were like:  
„Never have I ever had embarrassing moment at school, if what was it?“  
„ Never have I ever had a dumb idea which I regretted at the end“  
But then it was my turn and Taylor was the person , who asked me ( she doesn’t really like me )  
„ Never have I ever… lost my V-card in a car?“, she asked me, oh shit , jep I m going to die.  
„ I can’t answer that question“ , I said.  
„ Why not ?“, Taylor , asked, with an evil smile.  
„ Because I haven’t lost it“, I whispered very quietly.  
„ What I don’t think that we understood“  
„ Taylor stop it , seriously“, it was Zendaya who spoke.  
„ Hehe, I m just playing with her a bit…“  
„ BECAUSE I HAVEN T LOST IT YET !“ I screamed at them, so I guess my secret is out, yeah I m still a virgin.  
„ Your 20, hello?“  
„ Hey stop it okay, if she doesn't want to do it, it is fine and it is really non of your business if the is a virgin or not. She just waits for the right guy, unlike you Taylor“, Leni said and after that Taylor stood dramatically up and went.  
„ So… I guess the game is over ?“, Tom said.  
„ Jap, it is“, Niall said.  
„ Ehm, I think that I ll go and grab a drink“, I said, while I was awkwardly standing up, and I saw that Harry had a very shocked or a very surprised face maybe it was a bit of all.When I got to the bar I saw Harry and Leni talking.  
„ Hey, like I know that you are a gentleman and you would do anything that would hurt someone, but if your going to hurt Katharine with this „virgin thing“, I swear to god, I have a shovel and Niall has a big garden.“Leni said a bit aggressive.  
„ I would do anything like that, if she is ready or not I m going to be there for her, does not matter when“, Harry said.  
„ And are you really trying to murder me ?“, he joked. Leni just laughed.  
When I made my way back:  
„ So guys do you want to leave, it is quite late“, Niall suggested.  
„ Yeah“, we all agreed.  
The whole rid I wasn’t even looking at Harry, I wasn’t ashamed , because it isn’t a thing that you should be ashamed of, never forget that, but it was strange.  
When Niall gave us a lift the Harrys house, I said goodnight to Leni and rushed up to the bathroom, so I could change in my robe.  
After I changed, I thought , that Harry went to sleep, that was why I sat down on the kitchen counter and grabbed some ice cream.  
Maybe 20 minutes later, I heard a noise from the hall, I took the spoon and was holding it like a gun.  
„ Hey, hey , it is okay, it is me… why does everyone tries to kill me today“, Harry joked.  
„ Is everything alright ?“, he asked me .  
„ Yeah sure, I m just a bit tired, that is all“  
„ Oh come on , you are eating ice cream on the kitchen counter, there is something wrong?“  
„ It is nothing“, I said and jumped off the counter and made may way to the bedroom , but Harry pushed me against the wall , and put his hands on the wall next to my head, so that he was blocking the way.  
„ What … is… wrong…“, he asked again.  
„ It is just that virgin thing , I know it is dumb“  
„ Oh darling, it is not dumb, and I really don’t give a fuck about all that stuff, I love you and that is all that counts“, he said kissed my forehead.  
„ That is really nice of you, I just … everybody lost it so why I didnt ?“  
„ Hey it is okay, it isn’t a race, I just want you to know, that I always be there for you and IF you want to loose it … it would be a pleasure for me.“, he said and leaned his forehead to mine.  
„ Thanks you“  
Then I kissed him, the kiss was sweet.We separated, but then I crashed them back together, he wasn’t expecting that so he made a small yelp, but than he understood, I put my arms around his neck and he put them on my waist and was holding me in place.Maybe few minutes later, I slipped one arm under his jacked,and the other rested on his chest, but then he separated, and leaned his forehead on mine.  
„ You know, we don’t have to do it tonight…“, he said.  
„ But I want to…“, I whispered against his lips and then everything went in a rush , he crashed our lips together , and lifted me up , and carried me to the bedroom…


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up , in the next morning, my body hunted like hell.I looked over to Harry, who was sleeping. I quietly made my way to the bathroom and washed my face, and returned the make up from yesterday . Then I sneaked into the living room and called Leni.  
„ Hey, good morning“, I said.  
„ Hey, wow you are a wake?“  
„ Yeah , I think I have to tell you something… I maybe did something wrong, don’t be angry with me, okay?“, I said.  
„ What did you do “, Leni asked.  
„ You know the game from yesterday , I mean the virgin thing… well I guess I could answer it now…“, I said.  
„ No you didn t ?“  
„ I think I did ?“  
„ Oh shit I have to go, bye see ya, ly“, Leni said and hang up.

Naills house   
Leni was now standing in Nialls bedroom door:  
„ Babe, wake up , we have to get a cake“, Leni said.  
„ What, why do we need a cake“, Niall asked Leni.  
„ Because we need a virgin cake … you know the game from yesterday with Katha…. Well Katha and Harry , well…“, Leni said.  
„ Holy shit, coming“, Niall said , and sprang out off bed.

Harrys house  
While I was making some breakfast , I heard a creak noise from behind , I looked back and saw Harry leaning on the doorframe, and what a surprise , he was shirtless.  
„ Hey, good morning“, Harry said.  
„ Hey“, I answered.  
„ So how are you feeling ?“, Harry asked.  
„ I m feeling pretty fine“.  
„oh ehm… I mine how yoU feeling about Yesterday night.“, he asked nervouslY and rubbed the back off his neck.  
„Oh , well… to be honest… it hurts like hell“, I joked.  
„ Oh I m sorry … didn t mean to hurt you“, he said.  
„ No no no, I didnt mean it like that, it was perfect“, I said and hugged him.  
„ Oh okay, and the kiss was quite steamy“,he teased.  
„ Really, I wasn’t really thinking , what I was doing, I was just like, yeah just go for it“, I said.  
Then the doorbell rang, I rushed to it, and there was Leni with a big cake and Niall with a bottle of champagne.  
„ Congratulations !“, they screamed.  
„ Here is you non existing virginity cake“, Leni said.  
„ Oh god, Leni Harry can’t find out , that I told you.“, I said.  
„ I think that he already found out“, Harry said from behind.  
„ Oh I m sorry“  
„ Hey don’t be sorry, you just told your best friend and she told my best friend and she brought cake and champagne so it is more than fine, and I mean Niall told me so…“, Harry said.Then Leni looked at Niall, and she gave him „the look“.  
After we ate some cake , we were longing on the pool.  
„ So it s the last day…“, I started.  
„ yes, it is“, Leni said in a sad tone.  
„ Hey don’t be sad“, Niall and took Leni into a hug.  
„ We have to enjoy the last hours here, so what about, if we order some sushi ?“, I suggested.  
We agreed, and than I decided to put some music on. I connected my phone to the musicbox , and played the first sounds of Watermelon sugar. And than we all sang along.

„Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'  
And it sounds just like a song  
I want more berries and that summer feelin'  
It's so wonderful and warm…“  
It as fun we just sat at the pool and listened to some music , what would you want more?  
After a few songs like, What makes you beautiful, or steal my girl, I heard the melody of drag me down, it was a ways my dream to hear it love, or just Harrys high notes.  
When the part came , everybody stoped and was starring at him, he sang them perfectly.  
„I always know that you were a good singer, my sister never believed me,and did I tell you that she is engaged?“, I said.  
„ Oh congrats“, Leni said.

In the eying we ordered sushi , they were really good, the fish was very fresh.  
At 8pm we packed our things, and the boys drove us to the airport. Leni didnt want to fly on a private jet , so we ordered first class tickets on a regular plane.  
When we checked in, an announcement was made:  
„ Flight 194, to Munich is now ready for boarding“  
„ So that one is our“, I said and saw that Leni was crying on Nialls shoulder again.  
„ So I guess, bye but please don’t end this goodbye, with no call for 2 months , okay“, I laughed.  
„ Sure!“, Harry said and hugged me very very tight.  
After we said goodbye we went to the boarding desk and went into the plane.   
„ Goodbye Hollywood, don’t miss me to much“


	12. Chapter 12

When we landed in Munich , Leni sprinted to the train station, because her train was leaving in 20 minutes and before that we were lunching in a burger restaurant , we ate so much that we were so full , and we had some food babies. After we reached the station we said goodbye, and she drove away to Bamberg.

Today was Monday and I had University , I woke up at 8 am and saw that my instagram was exploding even more than other days.I looked through the dms and saw that everyone asked , if I was pregnant.  
What, I m not pregnant, what the hell? Then I looked in the news and so photos of me with a pretty fat tummy, and then I remembered , that was the cheat day with Leni.Oh shit , what is Harry going to think, he was in America so he was still asleep, don’t worry everything is going to be okay. Then I didnt have a good feeling and I thought that I m going to throw up so I ran to the toilet, after a 5 minuted session with the toilet, I was getting ready for uni.I packed my stuff and drove away.   
When I reached the uni and went in I saw some students starring at me and they were obviously starring that my belly.  
„ Oh here is Miss slut styles and how was it ?“, I heard a boy yell from across the hall.  
„ Oh, fuck off Nigal !“, I yelled at him and punched him in the face, and ran to the toilet, because I had to cry, what is going on ? I never cry especially not in University. When I reached the toilet, I took out my phone and called LENI, I knew that she didn’t t have University today.  
„ Hello ?“, I heard Leni.  
„ Hey, Leni something is happening , and I don’t know why?“, I cried into the phone.  
„ Are you crying in University , what is happening ?“, she asked.  
„ I don t know , did you read the news?“. I asked her.  
„ No , I didnt“  
„ I think that you should come after you read them , sorry I have to go now“, I said and hang up and ran to the classroom.

Of course I had friends in Munich but I really didnt want to talk to them.  
So after the class ended I ran out to my car, and then I saw Leni standing there.  
I ran to her and hugged her very tight and than I felt the anger grow again.  
„ Why do people say that , even if I was pregnant ,it would be non off their business!“, I screamed.  
„ Wow chill, are you sure that you're not pregnant ? Did you throw up today?“, she asked me.  
„ Yes … but I think that I ate something wrong“  
„ Katha we are getting a pregnancy test right now“, she said and pulled me into the car.

After we went to the DM and bought one, we were now waiting for the result I was sure that I wasn’t pregnant, but what if …?  
Leni and I were just starring at that damn thing the whole time, and than the timer rang. I sprang up and grabbed it , I wasn’t ready to look at it but I had to, so I turned it around.  
And there it was … two lines… positive … I m pregnant for real.  
No no no , that isn’t happening right now, and fell down on my knees , what am I going to do? But what am I going to say to Harry, what is he going to do.  
„ Oh Katha, Hey.. it is okay, it isn’t something bad it is something good I know that you are overwhelmed but there is no need to cry right now, and can u imagine how happy Harry is going to be?“, Leni said and hugged me.  
„ What no I m not going to tell him, it is just one maybe the test is wrong?“, I said.  
„ What ?!, you have to tell him, he is the father … wait is he the father, I don’t judge you?“  
„ Of course he is !“, I yelled at her.  
„ Okay okay no need to scream at me… oh but I think that you have to tell him, because he is calling you“, Leni said and pointed at my phone.  
„ No no no“, I said and throw my phone on the wall.  
We jumped because my phone creaked and it was dead.  
„ What the fuck are you doing , hello it is your phone you're gonna need that?“, Leni yelled at me.  
„ Don t yell at me, I had to do something!“, I explained.  
And than I heard Lenis phone rang, it was Harry god damn it!  
„ Hello?“, Leni said and picked up.  
„ Hey Leni , do you know where Katha is ?“  
„ No I don’t , I m in Bamberg“, she responded.  
„ But why are you in Munich on the snap card?“, he said confused.  
„ Ehm … I forgot my phone at hers“, she said.And then Katha sneezed.  
„ What was that?“  
„ Ehm Katha s turtle sneezed“, she said quickly.  
„ Wait what?, Leni stop lying to me and just say where she is?“, he said.  
Then she holds her phone in my face.  
„ Hey Harry“, I said and tried to sound normal  
„Love , what is wrong , why are you crying ?“, he said.  
Shit , he found out.  
„ Hang up!“, I screamed at Leni and we hang up.

„ What are we going to do?“, she asked.  
„ We have to make an appointment with the doctor“, I said.  
After we made one , we started to think what we would do now  
„ So the appointment is next week“  
„ Yeah“  
„ So you should call him“  
„ No I can’t“, I said.

„ Okay first of all , we need to buy you a new phone“, Leni suggested, I agreed and we made our way to the apple store.  
While we were walking:  
„ So I think , that I m going to be an auntie ?“, Leni joked.  
„ Yes , unfortunately but maybe I give it away“, I said.  
„ What ? You want to abort, hell no !“  
„ Leni maybe I have to I don’t have time for a baby, I have to build up a live and Harry and I are just 6 months a couple and the most important thing is that I m not ready to become a mom , I want to live“  
„ Please just think about it“  
Then we reached the apple store and we bought a new phone, I put all my contacts in it and then I realized, that there were 10 missed calls from Harry and maybe 200 texts.  
„ Leni I think that it is time“, I said to her and hold my phone to my ear.

„ Katharine is it true… are you pregnant ?“, Harry asked calmly.  
„ How do you know?“  
„ I saw pictures in the news and thousands of texts from my managers… so is it true?“  
„ Yes, Harry it is true, Leni and I took a test and … it was positive“, I said and felt that the tears were coming.  
„ Okay.. so am I the father?“, he asked.  
„ Of course you are the father, you little idiot!“, I joked.   
I heard that Harry took a deep breath and I could tell that he was crying a bit.  
„ I m going to be a dad“, he asked with hope.  
„ Yes you are“  
„ I love u so much and I promise that I m going to be the best father, that the world has ever seen“  
„ Yes u will, but I made an appointment with the doctor so don’t be so happy okay maybe the test was wrong“, I said.  
„ No don’t worry, the test are always right , I m going to be a dad I can’t believe it…“

Days went by and the appointment was getting nearer, Leni was always by my side.  
On Friday , we made our way to the doctor, I was so excited, a part of me was hoping that it was true but the other one didnt.  
So after I signed some papers, we went into a room , where the doctor would wait for us. When we opened the door , I saw a women in white.

„ Ahh , miss Betz, welcome, and you must be her girlfriend ?“, she asked Leni.  
„ No I m her best friend her boyfriend is in America at the moment“, Leni answered.  
„ Ah I understand, please sit down the test will be ready in a few minutes.“  
So after she took the test, we waited for about 10 minutes.  
„ So what will be the name?“, the doc asked me.  
„ My boyfriend, Harry wants to call it Darcy but I want Rebekah“, I joked.  
„ Okay ladies, the test is ready.“, she said and took a paper in her hand, she looked at it and then at me she had a sad look in her eyes.  
„ I m so sorry miss Betz“, she said.  
„ What is something wrong with Rebekah?“  
„ You are not pregnant I m sorry“, she said.  
Then my heart broke in a million little pieces, I wasn’t pregnant ? I knew that there was a chance that I wasn’t , but that hurted. But the most important thing is what is Harry going to do he will be heartbroken.  
After I payed for the test, we went home, when I opened the door and turned on the light there was a huge placate with congratulations, and then Harry and Niall jumped out of the couch.  
„ Congratulations !“, they screamed.I couldn’t take that anymore , so I just screamed directly into Harrys face.  
„I m NOT PREGNANT !“, and ran to my room.  
„ Wait what?“, he asked Leni.  
„ She isn’t pregnant , the test was wrong“, Leni said and Harrys face went pale and the sadness came out.  
„ I m not going to be a dad ?“, He asked sadly.  
„No harry , no, I m sorry“, Leni said and went directly to Niall and hugged him and gave him a sad kiss.

I heard a knock on the door, and then Harry came in.  
„ Harry I m so sorry I …“, I said but got interpreted, because he snuggled me into his chest and gave me a kiss on the head.  
„ It is okay, I m sorry that I like was too happy and everything it isn’t your fault, and it isn’t like you are 20 your a young women and you have time to become a mother.“, Harry said.  
„ Yes, but u always wanted a child , so I thought that it would be my chance to get revenge to everything you did“  
„ It is okay really, I think that we need to go to sleep now, we had a hard day“, He said with a shy smile.  
Then we laid down and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It spend two months since I ve found out that I wasn’t pregnant , I was fine really ,Harry went home, because he has songs to write.  
Now was September, we have already written all our exams and our prom was getting nearer, normally it should be in July , but there was an earthquake.  
We already knew our marks, but we would get our diploma after the ball.Leni and I agreed that she will come to my ball, because it will be bigger, and it would be more fun.  
„ So is Harry coming, as your date?“, Leni asked while we were dress shopping.  
„ I dont know, he seams pretty busy , is Niall coming?“, I asked her,  
„ Yes, that’s cool, if you want we can go the three“, she suggested.  
„ No I don’t want to be the third wheel, you know:“NACHTSCHATTENSCHNÄPFE“, I joked.  
„ Dont worry, he ll come“, she said and took my hand.  
„ Sure I said“, I said hopeless.

After we bought our dress, we made our way home.I didnt think that this whole Harry thing would take me with like this.I think that it was obvious that I was sad, so:  
„ What about if we make a girls night, we can do our nails and order some sushi and watch a film, how does that sound?“, Leni asked.  
„ That would be nice“

After we ordered the food, Leni made her way down , to pick them up.While that was happening, I decided to call Harry, and ask him if he would come.The phone rang and than:  
„ Hey love“, Harry said.  
„ Hey, how is work?“, I asked him.  
„ Yeah it is fine, I wrote some new songs, oh ehh…. Sorry but I have to go soon,… do you want to ask me something?“  
„ Oh ehm, I was wondering, if you could make it to my prom, you don’t have to but it would be fun,… Niall is also coming, by the way“  
„ Oh darling, that sounds nice but I don’t think that I ll make it, I m sorry love. Oh I have to go now… Love you , Bye“, Harry said and hang up.  
I was fine with that, or was I ?  
After Leni arrived with the food , we did our nails and watched a few films and fall asleep.  
~TIME SKIP~

Today was our prom, Leni drove home so she could get all her stuff, but she would come with Niall, so I had to wait for them.While I was waiting, I decided to go to a nail salon.I put my sunglass on and made my way the the city center .  
Harry wasn’t that popular in Germany so there weren't that much paparazzi , but there were still these looks of strangers, it was weird but I have to get use to it, if I want to become a popular actress.At the moment I was just „Hey look Harry styles s girlfriend“, but I want to be „Hey look, the cool actress, who is with Harry styles“, yes definitely.

As soon as I reached the salon, I got a seat and showed the girl what I wanted.

I mean there wasn’t earthing bad about the dating stuff, first of all, you have a lovely boyfriend, secondly, you get some free stuff and or presents.  
After I was ready , and I had some fresh nails, I made my way home, I looked at my phone and saw that it was already 4pm, and Leni would arrive soon and the ball will start in 2 hours.  
When I reached the flat, I saw Lenis car, they were already here, so I took the lift up.Then I opened the door and saw Leni and Niall sitting on the couch.  
„ Hey guys“, I said and went up to them for a hug.  
„ Hey Katha, long time didnt see you“, Niall said and hugged me.  
„ Yeah“, I said and hugged him back.  
Then Leni and I were getting ready , we did our make up our hair, and then put our dresses on. We looked very stunning.  
And then we were driving to my University, when we arrived there were so many students and very beautiful outfits.I said hi to a few friends and then Leni and went on the dance floor, we danced hours , and then the dj announced:  
„ Hey guys I hope that you guys have an amazing evening, so now we have a music wish, and the song is very new, so I think that we have the oner , to be the first people who hear that song, enjoy“  
Then I melody started, and after the first words I immediately recognized that , this was Harrys voice, and than I listened to the lyrics:

Remember the day we were giving up  
When you told me I didn't give you enough  
And all of your friends were saying I'd be leaving you  
She's lying in bed with my t-shirt on  
Just thinking how I went about it wrong  
This isn't the stain of a red wine, I'm bleeding love

Please believe me, don't you see  
The things you mean to me?  
Oh I love you, I love you  
I love, I love, I love Victoria 

I live for you, I long for you, Victoria   
I've been idolizing the light in your eyes, Victoria   
I live for you, I long for you, Victoria  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Say what you're feeling and say it now  
'Cause I got the feeling you're walking out  
And time is irrelevant when I've not been seeing you  
The consequences of falling out  
There's something I'm having nightmares about  
And these are the reasons I'm crying out to be with you

Please believe me, don't you see  
The things you mean to me?  
Oh I love you, I love you  
I love, I love, I love Victoria

I live for you, I long for you, Victoria  
I've been idolizing the light in your eyes, Victoria  
I live for you, I long for you, Victoria  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

When you go and I'm alone  
You live in my imagination  
The summertime and butterflies  
All belong to your creation  
I love you, it's all I do  
I love you

I live for you, I long for you,Victoria  
I've been idolizing the light in your eyes, Victoria  
I live for you, I long for you,Victoria  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Wait a second, Victoria? Who is Victoria? Wait, was this song written for me?  
Then I heard a slow song and there were building up couples, I saw that Nail and Leni started dancing together.

„May I have this dance, me-lady ?“, I heard someone whispering.  
I turned around and couldn’t believe my eyes:  
Harry was Standing in front of me, in a smocking.  
„ Harry“, I exclaimed and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him very tight.  
„ I thought that you couldn’t come?, I asked him excited.  
„ It it a surprise … and how do you like my new song?“, he asked with a cheeky grin.  
„ Yes I love it, and Victoria seams pretty familiar, hmm who could that be?“, I asked with irony.  
„ I have no idea“, he joked.  
After we danced and he said hi to Leni and Naill, we made our way, home.  
„ I have another surprise, guys, we all are going to Beverly Hills“, Harry announced.  
„ Wait what, but I had a surprise for Lenis birthday“, Niall said,  
„ Leni , do you want to go with me to Paris on your birthday ?“, Niall asked Leni.  
„ Of course!“, she answered, and kissed him.  
„ Okay guys, chill, get a room , but what about we all go to Beverly and then you two can fly from there?“, I suggested.  
„ Yeah that sounds okay for me“,Harry said.  
The next day we flew to Beverly Hills.


	14. Chapter 14

P.O.V LENI

After Niall announced that we were flying to Paris , we were now sitting in the jet.Katha and Harry stayed in Beverly .  
We were already in France, I was very excited , because I really liked Paris, and it was like the first time I would be staying in an expensive hotel ,and I would be staying there like a celebrity.  
After we laded , we made our way to the hotel, because it was already very late, and my birthday would be tomorrow.

In the morning I woke up and there was no-one beside me. I sat up and was looking for Niall, who was nowhere to find.Then I stood up and went to the living room.

„ Niall , babe where are you?“, I asked.  
Then I felt tow strong arm surrounding my waist , and lifted me up.  
„ Happy birthday , princess“, Niall said, and kissed me sweetly.  
Then he pulled a box from behind and opened it,… there was a beautiful pair of earrings, they had a little diamond in the middle , they were absolutely stunning.  
„ Wow, thank you very much“, I said, and as I was leaning forward, my phone started ringing, and I pulled away.It was Katha, who FaceTimed me:  
„ Happy birthday , Peggy. I hope that you have an amazing day, and… wait Harry wants to tell u something…“, I heard Katha say from the other line.  
„ Happy birthday , Leni and just really enjoy that day and the night…“, I heard Harry smirk.  
„ Thanks guys, love u“, I said to them, then I showed Katha my earrings and than we hang up , because it was already 3am in America

„ So are you ready to start the best day of your day“, Niall asked me and took me into a hug.

„ Of course“

After I got dressed , we went to a very nice croissant cafe.  
„ So do we have a plan what to do?“, I asked him , when we ordered our food.  
„ Yeah, after that we can go to the Louvre and go for a walk , by the river, and in the evening I ordered a fancy restaurant, and at 11:30pm I have a surprise for you“, Niall answered.  
„That sounds nice , and I m really looking forward to the surprise“, I joked.   
After we ate our croissant we went to the Louvre.  
The paintings there were beautiful , we visited the Mona Lisa, and some of Van Goghes paintings.  
It was a really sunny day, and it was really warm, so I thought , that there would be a lot of paparazzi , but there weren’t a single soul , that was strange but I had some time alone with Niall.  
When we reached the river, Niall showed me a bridge with many locks, then Niall took one out of his trousers.  
„ So now we will always be in Paris“, Niall said into my ear, after we fastened it on the bridge.  
Then we took a few selfies and then we went on.  
By the time we walked to the end of the river, it was already 7pm and our restaurant was reserved at 8pm , so we took a taxi back to the hotel, so I could get changed .

At 7:30 pm we were ready to go. 10 minutes in the car and we were there. The restaurant was beautiful and we had an amazing view on the Eiffel Tower.After we were able to go our table , we ordered some delicious food.  
„ So we are flying back tomorrow , aren’t we ?“, I asked Niall, while he was slurping his onion soup.  
„Yes unfortunately , but just enjoy the rest of the day, and don’t forget about the surprise.“, he said and took my hand.  
After we were ready with our food and Niall signed the check, it was already 11pm and we were walking a bit around, then Niall took me up the Eiffel Tower, and said that I should close my eyes.  
When I heard the elevator door open and Niall lead me forward.  
„ So… okay , you can open your eyes now“, Niall whispered and I opened my eyes, and I was amazed about what I saw.  
Theres was a table with strawberries and a bottle of champagne.  
We sat down talked and drank some champagne.  
When it was almost 12pm Niall rushed to my side and lifted me up.  
„ So close you eyes, the surprise begins now“  
I closed my eyes and lead Niall lead the way, when I could feel the ruling by my hands I took it.  
Then I heard some fireworks and I immediately opened my eyes, wow where this fireworks for me? I turned around but I didnt see what I was expecting.  
Niall was standing on one knee and was holding a black box in one hand.  
„ Leni Becker, we know each other for almost 3 years, and this years were the best of my entire live. I love you very much and would you make me the oner to become the happiest man on earth.Leni Becker do you want to marry me?“, Niall asked a bit nervous.  
I was overwhelmed , was this really happening right now?I stayed there shocked but then …  
„ Yes, yes thousand times yes!“, I screamed and throw my arms around his beck and kissed him passionately.  
Then he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ringfinger , I just now realised that the earrings he gave me earlier were the same as the ring.

„ So Mrs Horan do you want to go back to the hotel?“  
„ I would love to Mr Horan“…


	15. Chapter 15

~NORMAL P.O.V~

Leni and Niall arrived in Beverly Hills after their trip to France.They haven’t announced their engagement jet, so it was like a secret.  
I got an invitation from the late late night show with James cordon.Leni and I would go there by ourselves so I was pretty excited.

I woke up, and looked at my phone, it was already 12 am and our show would start at 10pm but the practice would start at 6pm and the show takes place in Hollywood so we had to drive there, it wasn’t a long way but the streets are pretty stuffy.  
So saw that Harry was still sleeping so I quietly made my way to the kitchen to make some strawberry milk, it was like a special recipe , which Leni created. After I put some strawberries in the mixer, I felt two arms hugging me from behind.  
„ What are u doing, love“, Harry asked in a sleepy voice.  
„ Oh sorry did I wake you up, I just wanted some strawberry milk“, I answered and pushed a glass in his hand.  
„Try it!“, I said.  
Then he tried the milk.  
„ Wow it is delicious !“  
„ It is Lenis recipe“  
After we drank some milk and did some fun things, its was already 3pm, then I made my way to Lenis house.  
„ Hey are u ready to go?“, I asked Leni , when I reached her house.  
„ Yeah sure , let be just get my bag“

~TIME SKIP~

It was already 9pm when we were ready with the make up ,hair, and practice. In about an hour we would be on the most popular tv show world wide.  
Leni and I drank some coffee, and then the show began.

„ HELLO GUYS, welcome to the late late show , with James cordon. Today we have some very special guest, welcome Katharine Betz and Leni Becker“, JAMES announced, and we entered the hall.  
„ Hey James it is a pleasure for us to be here“, I said.  
„ It is a pleasure for me, so girls what do you think about if we play“Spill your guts“, James suggested and a big table with disgusting food was brought.  
We sat down on the table and James told us what we have today:  
Cods sperm, some old eggs, salmon smoothie, dried bees and bull penis.  
James also said that Leni and I were in one team so we both had to answer the question if we didnt we had to eat the food.

„ Okay girls, the first question, I give u the dried bees… and the question is ,…ahh okay,  
How much of Harrys or Nialls money do u spend in a week“  
We heard some applause, but then Leni said:  
„ It really depends, if we want to like buy a coffee or something we use our money but if we want to buy like a present , they give us like their card, and when we are going shopping , we like take their card… upsi!“, Leni answered.  
„ We need a number“, JAMEs laughed.  
„ Ehmm, maybe 250$“, I answered.  
„ Oh come on“, James teased.  
„ Yes it is true, we aren’t that type of girlfriends that like want their boyfriends money“, I said.  
„Okay our turn“, Leni said.  
„ So we give u the old eggs, and the question is:  
How much money do u get, per one show“, Leni said.  
„ Oh come on that is unfair , I can’t answer that“  
„ So u have to eat, eat it, eat it…“, I started to cheer, and the whole hall started too. Then James took the egg and made a big bit.  
„. So how is it?“, Leni asked cheeky.  
„Yeah it is awesome“, he said with irony.  
„ U will get that back, with the next question. Okay I give u the salmon smoothie,.. and the question is ,…ahh   
So, we all saw a ring on your finger, Leni, and the question is,..   
Are u engaged and when are u are going to get engaged , Katharine ?“  
„ Oh , ehm , sorry but I can’t answer that , I think that Niall wants to say something“, Leni said and took the smoothie and made a big gulp.  
„ Eww it is disgusting!“, Leni exclaimed.  
„ Okay and what about u“, James asked me while he was laughing at Lenis face.  
„ I actually don’t know, we never talked about that“

„Eww, okay now our turn“, Leni said and gave James the cods sperm.  
„ Uhh, that one is fun,…   
Who is your favorite guest here on the show?“, LENI asked smiling.  
„ Oh, ehm I think that I can answer that“, James said laughing.  
„ I think u guys, u are much fun“  
„ Aww how sweet“, I joked.  
„ Yeah yeah , okay next question , now the bull penis,…  
Ohh, it is perfect, How many times a week u have s*x?“, James said and the crowed exploded with cheers.  
„ Oh ehm, Leni ?“, I said and looked at Leni.  
„ Come on , come on , we are all listening ?“, James teased.  
„ Sorry but we are going to eat, maybe u fing out next time“, I joked.  
We took a pice and ate it , it was very tough and chewy.  
„ Okay, last question, for today“, Leni announced.  
„ Who was the person u least enjoyed having in you show“  
„ Oh damn , come on give me this food“, James said, and without thinking he just ate it.  
„Okay girls thank you for coming and enjoy the rest of you evening , and we come back to you last question“, he teased.  
„ Yeah sure“, I said. We hugged James and then we went off stage.

„This was so much fun“, Leni said.   
„ Yes it was“  
Then we took our car home, and while we were driving, I got a text from Harry:  
„ U did great darling, and the last one was tough 😂😏💕“  
I just laughed.


	16. 16.Chapter

After all these interviews , about Lenis engagement, Harry and I were just chilling the whole time by our selves, because Leni and Niall were already planning their wedding.Harry had a concert in New York soon, so I was a bit sad that he wasn’t at home, but it was fine.  
Today I woke up and saw a little piece of paper on my night stand.

Good morning , love. I have arrived in New York,but I have a surprise for you, so pack you things and my manager will wait for you at 1pm out side.  
Love,   
Harry💕❤️ ✨

Oh crap it was already 12:30pm , I have to pack my things.  
As soon as I was ready, Jeff; Harrys manager, was standing in front of the car.  
„ Hey Katharine , Harry has a surprise, so u have to wear this blind, and please don’t take it off“, Jeff said , as he took my bag and placed it in the car.I just agreed, and sat down in the car.  
I had no idea what was going on, but 20 minutes later,Jeff said that we have to get out.So he took my hand and and guided me up some stairs.Then he gave me some headphones with load Music. I maybe sat there for about 20 minutes, when I felt a bit dizzy and then everything went black and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, and heard Jeffs voice.  
„ I m so sorry but we had to knock u out, and please follow we“  
I took his arm and then he guided me the stairs down.  
“Like seriously where are you , and how long do I have to be in this stupid blinds“, I asked a bit annoyed.  
He didnt answer , how rude, so I had to wait.  
Maybe 30 minutes later the car stopped, and again I was guided somewhere.

„Okay, when u hear the door open u can up the blind down“, was the last thing I heard before the door closed.  
„ This little son of a bitch, he has a surprise for me , how very nice, but then he kippnapped me somewhere“  
„ That was not really nice of you , to talk about you lovely boyfriend like this“, I heard someone say, wait I second, I know this voice , Is that Louis Tomlinson ?  
I immediately took the blind down and I could believe my eyes, Liam, Louis and Zayn were standing in front of me.  
„ OMG hi!, I m Katharine and it is a pleasure to meet you“  
I shook all their hands and then I heard another familiar voice.  
„ So did that little son of a bitch made you happy ?“  
I turned around, and saw harry standing there, I jumped on him and hugged him very tight.  
„ Harry!, wait Harry what are you doing here u have a concert tonight in NY“, I exclaimed.  
„ Yes I know darling, welcome to NY“  
I was in NY how didnt I noticed that.  
„ And I have another surprise, we have a ticket for u in the first rang to OUR show, and yes 1D is live, but without Niall u know“, Harry said.

I said goodbye to the boys and Jeff took me to the hotel, Harry said that I should get some rest because of the jet-lack. In the evening the concert would take place so I had some time to relax.  
The hours went by like minutes, and I now had to get ready for the concert. Minutes later, I was sitting ij the car, on the way to the arena.  
When I arrived , there were so many people , and it would start soon so I had to ran to my seat.  
Then the music of what makes you beautiful started playing and that was the sign that the show was starting.

„ Hello guys, today I have some very special guest, welcome 1D!!!“, Harry screamed as he entered the hall with the boys.Then they automatically started singing. It was amazing ,they sang:18, rock me, drag me down, and a lot of other ones.And then after the ended Fools gold, which one is one of my favorite, Harry said:  
„ I hope u guess have a great time, and I have another special guest, welcome my amazing and talented girlfriend“  
Then I the security brought me on stage.  
„ Haz what are u doing?!“, I whispered.  
„ So u of course know the song Girl Almighty , so I want u to sing it with me“, Harry said, and then someone gave me a mic.  
„ Oh shit“, I thought, I wasn’t the worst singer but I never really liked singing in front of people, and now I had to sing in front of thousands , damn it , and then I heard the music started, and Harry started to sing.

Her light is as loud as many ambulances  
As it takes to save a saviour  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
She floats through the room on a big balloon  
Some say she's such a fake, that her love is made up  
No, no, no, no

have another toast to the girl almighty  
Let's pray we stay young, stay made out of lightning

Am I the only, only believer?  
There's something happening here  
There's something happening here  
The only, only believer  
There's something happening here  
I hope you feel what I'm feeling too

The crowd was cheering and it was actually really nice,Harry was now dancing on the other side of the stage.

I get down, I get down, I get down  
On my knees for you  
I get down, I get down, I get down  
On my knees  
I get down on my knees for you

Her light is as loud as many ambulances  
As it takes to save a saviour  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
She floats through the room on a big balloon  
Some say she's such a fake, that her love is made up  
No, no, no, no

Let's have another toast to the girl almighty  
Let's pray we stay young stay made of lightning

Harry was slowly making his way back to me, but I was standing with my back to him.

Am I the only, only believer?  
There's something happening here  
There's something happening here  
The only, only believer  
There's something happening here  
I hope you feel what I'm feeling too

At the next part Harry took a box out of his trousers and got down on one knee, I was still standing with my back to him, so I didn’t see anything , I just heard that the cheers were growing bigger.

I get down, I get down, I get down  
On my knees for you  
I get down, I get down, I get down  
On my knees

Then I turned around and saw it, Harry was singing the last line directly to me

I get down on my knees for you

Then there was a big bam and a fire thing.

„ Katharine Victoria Betz, in the last 3 years u have stolen so many things, not just my favorite T shirts, but my heart and my entire love. So do you now want to still my last name?“, harry asked and opened the box, there was a beautiful ring.

Did he really just asked me to marry him ? On stage? I thought that he never likes to be in the spotlight, OMG I m going to marry, what am I going to wear?  
While that all was rushing through my head, the crowd was very quiet and every body was starring at me and was waiting for my response , maybe 30 seconds later, I realised that everybody was waiting.  
„ Wait, yes of course!“, I screamed and kissed Harry passionately he placed the ring on my finger, and then he kissed me more roughly.  
„ Oh Harry this is a family show,… or is it!“, I said and the crowd was exploding again.  
„ Hey that is my frays“, Harry said.  
„ Oh honey, now everything that is yours will be mine after we said „I do“, and by the way u will never see the t shirt again“, I teased him and kissed him again.

I m going to be Katharine Victoria Styles, OMG!!!!  
What are my maid of honer going to wear?!


	17. 17.Chapter

Today is the day, I m going to beat up this douchbag s face.  
I slowly made my way down the stairs and saw Harry laying on the couch.I went to the door as quiet as possible. When I reached the doorknob and thought that I successfully sneaked out of the house:  
„ Where do u think are u going?“, I heard Harry say behind me.  
I turned around.  
„ I m going to Leni“, I said.  
„ At 11 pm, are u kidding?“  
„ We have a GIRLS movie NIGHT“  
„ Okay…. should I drive u?“, he offered.  
„ NO!“, I exclaimed.  
„ U know what? sometimes u are really strange, but I guess that is why I love u so much“, Harry said and kissed the top of my head.  
I hate lying to him, but this has to be done.

~TIME SKIP~

Leni and I were dancing in a club. The music was so loaded, but I really enjoyed it. Leni forced me to were a short dress, I wasn’t sure about that but I agreed. She wore a very short black dress which emphasized her waist. My dress wasn’t that short but I actually loved itLeni and I got really thirsty, so I went to the bar and ordered some drinks.While I was waiting the barman gave me a drink, that I didn't order.  
„Sorry but I didn't order that“, I said.  
„ Yeah the guy at the end of the table did“, the barman said and looked in the way where a young man sat.  
I gave the man a little „Thank you nod“.After I got my drinks, I was looking for Leni, but I remembered that she went to the toilet so I went there.  
„ Are u lost baby girl“, I heard a man say infant of me.  
„ Do I look like I m lost“, I said aggressively. I hate it when a man says that. But then I recognized the face, it was the man from the bar. I tried to go but he spun me around and hold me VERY close to his forded body, my ass was very uncomfortable, then he slowly slid his hand from my waist to my hips and to my butt, but then I kicked him in the crouch with my heel. He fell to the ground, and I quickly ran to the toilets.  
I was feeling so guilty, did I cheat on Harry? After I sat there a bit I went to Leni and we drove home because I said that I wasn’t feeling good.  
How did that even come to his, I always thought that I am strong and can punch someone hard in the face, but that was really uncomfortable. But one thing I know, that this guy will get the revenge he didn't know who he is dealing with.  
~NORMAL TIME~  
I of course didn't go to Leni, no, I went to the club, to find that guy so I could beat up his stupid face. I jumped in the car and drove to the club.  
As soon as I entered the bar I was looking for that guy. I couldn't find him I looked everywhere, but then I saw him I quickly made my way to him.I throw my arms around his neck and pressed me against him. This was soooo disgusting.  
„Oh baby girl, I see that u changed you mine“, he said hungry in my ear. Then I led him out of the club in a small alley.  
As I turned around, so I could punch him, but he pressed me on the wall and started to kiss my neck and wandering down.  
This situation was escalating, I punched him and kicked him so he would stop but I could, Oh I m so dumb.  
„ Help!!!“, I screamed at the top of my lung. Then he was centimeters from my chest away. But then someone tore him off, and I sank to the ground. I saw someone sitting on the man and punching him very hard but the man took something and hinted the other guy on the arm. Then I realized that the man who saved me was Harry!  
After the man was out, Harry stood up and looked at me.  
„Har….Harry …I …I m…so…so sor…“, I stuttered but then Harry hugged me very tightly.  
„ Are u okay, did this bastard hurt U?“, he asked.  
„ N..NO .. I m …fine“  
„ I m going to call Jeff so he can get his asshole to the police.“,Harry said.  
„ Oh … Harry… your arm“, I said.  
„ It is okay…. U know the Harry styles fact: He would go in a fight and end up with a broken arm but his girl had to kiss it after“  
I smiled through my tears and kissed his arm softly.  
After we got home I went directly to the shower. When I stripped out of my clothes, and the water started to run, I broke down and started to cry.“ How could I be so dumb, How did I even get that idea“I thought. I felt so dirty, even when I remembered how he went down, I wanted to throw up. I don’t know how long I cried, I didn't notice that the shower door opened.  
„ Hey … shhh… come here“, Harry said and hugged me from behind. By his touch, I flinched. Harry immediately let go of me.  
„Hey, we get through this together, I know how u feel right now, I will help u if u want“  
I nodded and gave him the sponge.  
„ Can u rub my back?“, I asked him.  
„ Yeah sure, but only if u rub mine too“, he joked.  
I laughed, oh I terrible love this man, and nobody else: He is funny, lovely and everything I wanted.  
„ Do u want to tell me what happened?“, Harry asked while he was rubbing my back.  
„ Leni and I were in a club and then that guy brought me a drink and then he started flirting with me and then he grabbed my… hem yeah, and then I wanted to get some revenge, please don’t be angry with me, I swear I didn't do anything that I would cheat.“, I explained.  
„ Ey it is okay, I believe u, love“, he said. Then I turned around to face him and then he saw the black bruises on my neck to my chest. He scanned me all over. I kissed him softly and hugged him.  
After the shower, we went to sleep, Harry gave me one of his shirts, when we laid down I curled into a ball on him.  
„ I will never let someone touch u, I promise“


End file.
